20 Blind Dates
by cherry328
Summary: Lily and James have been going trough a rough pathch in theri relationship and upon their break up Sirius decides to set them up on 20 blind dates each.
1. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: Not mine………….that just shows how lazy I am.**

**The Break Up**

"You're a pretentious jerk and hate you!" Screamed Lily.

"You're a conceited bitch with a stick up your arse!" Fought back James.

"You're a stupid bastard who deserves to die!"

"You're a slag and a whore."

"Their the same thing you numb skull."

"You aren't exactly clever yourself."

"Well that's not saying much for you."

"What makes you think your cleverer than me you self-obsessed cow!"

"It's more clever you idiot!"

"I know I am."

"How could I ever date such a brainless bighead?"

"You can't talk."

"Yes I can!"

Sirius walked into the common room to see James and Lily at each others throats again. They'd been having a lot of arguments lately and it was really getting annoying. He sighed and stood between them.

"Peace!" He said holding Lily back preventing her from scratching James's eyes out. "What are you fighting about now?" They both yelled their side of the story at Sirius at the same time making it impossible for him to hear anything. "Right." He said once they'd stopped. "Look this is ridiculous. James you love Lily, I know you do. Lily you love James."

"Yeah well what if I don't anymore." She said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Lily are you breaking up with me?" Said James sounding hurt and looking at her with eyes full of woe.

"Yeah, maybe I am." Said Lily crying silent tears and then walking off to her dorm.

"Lily wait."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry."

"Well that's just not good enough anymore. Goodbye James." She said with one last tear rolling out of her emerald eyes she turned her back on James and walked slowly up the stairs out of sight.

James flopped down onto the common room couch looking shocked and confused.

"Look mate, maybe it's for the better, maybe she just wasn't the one, but you'll get over her." Said Sirius sitting next to James.

"No!" Said James beginning to cry and taking Sirius by surprise. James left him sitting there on the couch and ran up to his room to cry alone.

…………………………………………………………

"Look James you have to get out of bed." Reasoned Remus sitting on a bedside chair. "You can't spend the rest of you life in bed wearing sweats and crying your heart out over Lily."

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Lily!" Cried James from under the duvet.

"Look James I can help you get over her." Said Sirius from beside Remus.

"Yeah? And how do you intend to do that?"

"Just get out of bed and come to class. We'll talk on the way." Said Sirius calmly.

"Ok." Whimpered James getting up and walking over to the bathroom dragging his feet behind him.

A little while later they left the common room with James trailing behind them looking half dead just as Remus did before a full moon.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Asked James wearily.

"Blind dates." He answered simply.

"Sirius that will never work! I'm going back to bed."

"No your not!" Said Sirius grabbing James's arm and dragging him along. "See what will happen is I will set you up with 20 beautiful girls and by the time you've dated them all you'll realize that you don't need Lily and that there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"Fine." resigned James; he couldn't be bothered to argue.

James kept his rather depressed mood for the rest of the day and didn't talk unless absolutely necessary. He was constantly glancing over at Lily and each time he did he looked as if he was about to cry. As pathetic as Sirius thought it was he couldn't help but feel sorry for his best mate, it was kind of sad in a way.

**The Next Day……………….**

Sirius was sitting on the couch reading a book enjoying the fact that James was not there at the time crying on his shoulder over Lily. He wanted to be there for his friend and everything but it was slightly irritating.

"Err…..Sirius?"

Sirius put down his book and looked up at the voice. "Oh hi Lily what is it?" He asked.

"Well……." Began Lily sitting next to him. "James is your best friend and I was just wondering how he was."

"Well he's ok."

"Really? Does he not miss me at all?" Asked Lily looking rather sad.

"Do you miss him?" Asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Said Lily beginning to cry.

"Well maybe it's time you got over him and just moved on."

"But I can't!" Said Lily crying even more now.

"It's ok." Comforted Sirius wrapping his arm around Lily. "What if I could help?"

"How?" Asked Lily looking up at him.

"I could set you up with some one."

"Sirius I'm not going out with any of your man-whore friends!" Said Lily.

"No! If I set you up with 20 perfectly nice guys then you'd realize you don't need James and there are plenty other people out there who would love to date you."

"Ok then." Said Lily getting up. "Thanks Sirius."

"Any day Lily flower." Lily smiled and left the room leaving Sirius feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Moony!" Called Sirius noticing one of his best friends entering the common room and jumping up to join him. "My brilliant plan has been put into action."

"It's not going to work Padfoot." Said Remus climbing the stairs to boys' dorm.

"Oh yeah? Do you want to put your money where your mouth is?"

"I'm not betting you Padfoot."

"20 Galleons?"

"No!"

"15?"

"No!"

"10?"

"I said no!"

"Why not?" Asked Sirius.

"Because you cheat on bets!"

"That was one time."

"And I swore I'd never bet you again."

"Oh come on."

"Fine! 20 Galleons says you plan doesn't work." Said Remus.

"And 20 galleons says it does." Agreed Sirius and they shook hands to seal the deal and Sirius smiled to himself, his plan was fool proof.

**A/N: This was just a starter chapter you know to get it going. Each chapter from now on will have either a date for Lily or a date for James right up until their 20****th**** date when this story ends. Please Review! I like to know what my readers think.**


	2. Hannah

**Disclaimer: Not mine………….that just shows how lazy I am.**

**Hannah**

"Hogsmade this weekend." Said James looking up at the Gryffindor notice board.

"I know." Said Sirius. "And I've got you a date."

"Sirius!" Groaned James.

"You agreed. Her name is Hannah and she'll meet you at the entrance to the great hall at 10:30 on Saturday ready to go to Hogsmade. So be nice."

"Fine." Said James rather grumpily he was beginning to resent his agreement with Sirius.

**That weekend…………………….**

James walked down to the great hall with Sirius to meet his date. They arrived at the bottom of the stairs and stopped.

"Alright there she is." Said Sirius pointing her out and then leaving. "Remember be nice." He called back before disappearing out of sight.

James walked nervously over to the girl standing alone by the doors.

"Hi I'm James." He said smiling at her. She was pretty James supposed. She had long blonde hair down to her waist and bright blue eyes. She had a round face and rosy cheeks and had a very big smile on her face and came up to James's shoulder.

"Hi I'm Hannah and it's so great to meet you. I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with James Potter. This is so cool. Everybody in Hufflepuff will never believe this. I can't believe this. Can you believe this? I thought you'd never break up with that Lily girl but here you are with me and single well sort of, you never know what could happen. Oh god I shouldn't have mentioned her. Sorry. Do you like pony's I like pony's……………………………………………..."

And she went on and on and on and on. She never shut up. James couldn't get a word in edgeways. But he supposed that wasn't a bad thing since he ad no idea what she was talking about because she spoke so bloody fast, he would have had no idea what to say.

"Err do you want to go into honkeydukes?" Said James quickly when she had finally stopped to breath.

"Yeah sure."

"Oh will you buy me……………………………."

The list of things she wanted was endless, she was like a machine. Never stopped eating. It was ridiculous. James quickly paid for everything before she could add anything else to the list.

"Hey do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks, I'm dying for a butter beer." Said Hannah.

"Yeah sure." Said James taking this opportunity to sit down Hannah was an extremely tiring person.

They walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat at a table for two.

"I just love it in here, don't you just love it in here, I love it! It's so warm and cosy don't you think so and around Valentines Day everything looks so cute. Oh my god I love butterbeer too, I warms my insides, don't you love butterbeer, I love butterbeer."

It had become apparent to James that this girl had a serious case of verbal diarrhea and was not a pleasant person to be around. What Sirius was thinking when he set him up with her James didn't know but one thing was for sure, he was thinking nothing good.

The day seemed to drag on forever, that's what happens when you're bored and Hannah was a very boring person. Full of life, and cheerful but not in a good way. She was very talkative but she didn't have anything interesting to say. She was a preppy bimbo and James's nightmare girlfriend. Through the whole date he wanted nothing more than to kill Sirius for putting him through this misery. Not one of James's better days.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, this wasn't one of my better character ideas but they will get better. In the next chapter you see Lily's first date so please keep reading and Please Review!**


	3. Jamie

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Jamie**

"Hey Lily how are you?" Asked Sirius taking a seat in the great hall next to her.

"Oh you know the usual." Replied Lily.

"Moody, grouchy, grumpy………..yeah I can see that."

"Shut-up!" Said Lily punching him playfully on the arm.

"Make me." Said Sirius laughing. "So would you say you're in a good mood for a date?"

"Why?...Oh! You found someone! Really!" Said Lily excitedly.

"Yeah I did."

"And it's none of your man-whore friends."

"Nope."

"Cool! What's his name?"

"Jamie. He'll meet you at 7:00 by the entrance."

"That's great!" Exclaimed Lily throwing her arms around Sirius in gratitude. "I've got to go and get ready! Thank you Sirius." She called rushing out of the hall.

"Looks like I'm winning Moony." Said Sirius seeing Remus sit down next to him. "Look at how happy Lily was."

"Hmmmm. Well James has just told me about his date went."

"And…………"

"He said it was terrible. Apparently she seemed like she was on a high or had, had just too much caffeine."

"He was lucky, he got her acting normal, when I dated her I made the mistake of buying her coffee. Not a good move."

"If you didn't like her then why did you set her up with James?"

"James doesn't talk very much, Hannah talk's way too much seemed like a good match. And she's cute."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You're so shallow."

"Yes but I'm brilliant."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"Well I would. Bye." Said Sirius getting up and leaving Remus to eat the rest of his dinner on his own.

**That evening at 7:15………………………………**

Lily rushed quickly down the stairs pulling her left stiletto on her foot and slinging her black handbag over her shoulder. She rushed up to the entrance tucking a couple of stands of hair behind her ear and slowing down so she was able to make a graceful approach. She strode up to a young looking dark haired boy with deep brown eyes and pale skin. He was about the same height as Lily and as she approached she could tell that he had been waiting a long time for her arrival.

"Jamie! Oh my god I'm so sorry I'm late." Said Lily.

"Oh are you really?" Asked James looking inquisitive.

"Of course."

"Why are you late?"

"Well I………."

"Who were you with? You were with that blonde haired guy form Ravenclaw weren't you. I knew it! You're cheating on me. And you don't even have the guts to come out with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh so there's others, more men, tell me where were you?"

"I was………….."

"Don't stay quiet, I'm going to find out and it would be better if you told me yourself."

"But I………………"

"Do you know what never mind." Said Jamie turning and beginning to walk towards the stairs. Lily turned and grabbed his hand to stop him leaving.

"Jamie your being ridiculous, I was told at 5:00 about our date and I had head girl duties and it takes a long time for a girl to get herself looking beautiful. That's all."

"You don't have to spend a long time trying to look beautiful, you look beautiful anyway. I'm sorry; I get very uptight. Care for a turn about the lake?"

"I'd love to Jamie."

They walked off hand in hand along the Hogwarts grounds and up to the sparkling lake.

"Were you seeing that James guy?"

"No Jamie!"

"Oh………….Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Were you seeing anyone else?"

"No!"

"Ok then I believe you. You know you're a real pretty girl Lily."

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself."

"No I mean it." Said Jamie stopping by the lakeside and drawing Lily close to him. "Your really special."

"Well that's very nice Jamie but do you really think we should be this close?"

"No your right, we need to be much further apart." Jamie quickly let go of Lily shoving her into the lake and grabbing her purse of her as she fell.

"Jamie help!" Screamed Lily attempting to swim.

"I'm sure you won't mind me running off like this."

"But……………." Began Lily waving her arms around madly trying to stay on the surface.

"You're a nice girl Lily, real understanding, they don't make 'em like that anymore." Jamie ran off towards the castle clutching Lily's handbag tightly in his hands.

"Help!" Screamed Lily trying to keep her head above water. "Help!"

A tall boy with messy hair and hazel eyes rushed over to the lake and held out his hand reaching for Lily and pulled her up onto the bank whilst she chocked on the water she had inhaled.

"Are you ok?" Asked James.

Just then 2 of Lily's friends rushed over.

"Oh my god Lily we saw what happened and got here as quick as we could." Said Beth sitting her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Replied Lily coughing up water that she had swallowed. "I could have done with a better rescuer though." She starred at James coldly through her hollow green eyes.

"You're not needed anymore." Said Alice looking at James spitefully. "I suggest you leave."

"Of course." Said James sadly. "I'm sorry." He turned and left leaving the three girls by themselves.

"Oh hunni!" Exclaimed Alice brushing Lily's wet hair out of her face. "I can't believe he stole you purse and pushed you into the lake."

"He didn't steal my purse!" Exclaimed Lily whilst Alice and Beth looked at her as if she was dumb. "And he didn't push me into the lake."

"Oh yeah? Then what did happen?" Asked Beth shuffling back and leaving Lily to sit up on her own.

"Well I slipped, it's a muddy bank you know, and he being such a gentlemen and all tried to save me by grabbing my purse thinking it would keep me up."

"MmmmmmmmHhhhhhhhhMmmmmmmmm. And what did he do next?" Asked Beth.

"He ran off. He left you Lily!" Said Alice trying to make Lily see sense.

"No he didn't. He ran to get help; he'll be back any minute now."

"Luvvie it's been nearly 20 minutes, he's not coming back." Said Beth trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Oh yes he is."

"Hunni he's not coming back, think about it, and be reasonable." Reasoned Beth.

Lily pondered for and minute and her face fell.

"He pushed me into a lake and stole my purse and then he ran off, didn't he?" Said Lily sadly.

"I'm sorry Lils." Said Alice giving her a hug.

"It's ok." Said Lily hugging her back. "Who needs a jerk like him anyway?"

"No body." Said Beth supportively.

"That's right, and I certainly don't! I wouldn't be caught dead with someone like him!" Said Lily strongly clambering to her feet. "Thanks you guys. I can't believe I thought he was nice."

"That's ok Lils we all do it." Said Beth.

"Are you ok now?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah." Sighed Lily though she seemed a bit unsteady. "Except for…………"

"Except for what?"

"Well Beth could you hold out you arms a minute?" Asked Lily looking paler by the second.

"Why?" Asked Beth holding out her arms behind Lily.

"Because I think I'm going to faint." And with those words Lily collapsed into Beth's arms.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked Lily's first date. Just to clarify Jamie was a psychotic, possessive thief and was obsessed with the fact that Lily was late. He's a bit strange I know but that's what I liked about him. Well if you liked it, hated it, or really don't care Please Review, the mean a lot to me and in my world their very scarce. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Pandora

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Pandora**

"You know Lily ended up in the hospital wing because of the date you set her up on." Said Remus walking into their dorm.

"No! Really?" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"That brilliant friend of yours pushed her into the lake and stole her purse."

"He pushed her into the lake!"

"And stole her purse." Remus added.

"Yeah well I knew he'd steal something, that's just what he does but pushing her into the lake!"

"You knew he'd steal something!"

"Well yeah."

"You have such lovely friends."

"I quite like him personally."

"He's a thief!"

"Whatever I'm going to go and find James, he's got another date. Bye!" Said Sirius jumping off his bed and rushing out the door leaving Remus all alone.

…………………….

"Hey James old buddy old pal, how are you today?" Asked Sirius bouncing heartily into their transfiguration class.

"I miss Lily." Whined James.

"Right."

"I want her back."

"Get over it!!"

"I can't!"

"Well you're going to have to because I got you another date."

"Oh no! Not after that hyperactive prep you set me up with last time. I won't do it!"

"Yes you will. We made a deal, 20 dates. Remember."

"Fine."

"Her name is Pandora but she likes to be called Box, God only knows why. Your date's at 5:00."

"But there's nothing going on today, what should I do with her?" Asked James.

"That's your problem; I don't plan the dates I just pick the girls."

"Oh! What a great help you are."

"Why thank you."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black would you care to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" Asked Professor McGonagall turning away from her blackboard to face them.

"No Miss." They replied.

"Then I suggest that you shut-up and listen to what I'm saying." She said turning back to write on the board.

"She'll meet you at the same place as Hanna." Sirius whispered to James.

"Mr. Black please!" Said McGonagall raising her voice warningly though not turning to face them.

For the whole of that lesson, although he should have been focusing on conjuring spells, he spent his time planning his date with Pandora.

At 5 o'clock James stood outside the great hall entrance clutching a wicker basket filled with a picnic lunch with a red tartan picnic blanket resting on top giving James, what he thought was, a very gay look.

He stood there on his own until he saw a tall, blonde 6th year walking down the stairs towards him. Her shiny, golden blonde hair was twisted up into a neat 60's beehive with a large pink lily flower tucked behind her right ear with its stem entwined in her hair. Her warm green eyes lit up when she saw James and a broad grin spread across her face. She was wearing a tight white buttoned shirt underneath a tight black woman's waist coat with two large black buttons. With it she was wearing a black A-line skirt which fell to about an inch above her knees. She was also wearing a pair of platformed shoes with white swirls along the heel. She was very pretty although she did look as though she had escaped from a black and white film into the world of color.

"Hey James." She said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek taking him by surprise.

"Oh, hey Pandora." Replied James feeling himself blush slightly.

"Call me Box, Pandora sounds so posh."

"Well ok then Box, I erm packed us a lunch so erm where do you want to go?" Said James rather lamely.

"That sounds nice; do you want to go to the trees by the lake?"

"Yeah sure." Said James smiling and then walking hand in hand with Pandora across the Hogwarts grounds.

They arrived under a large oak tee looking out onto the lake and laid out the blanket and began to unpack the food.

"You know this is really thoughtful of you. When I go on dates my date hardly ever takes me to get something to eat. Can't imagine why." She said before picking up a rather large cheese roll and shoving as much of it as she could into her mouth. "I mean the dates were nice and everything but a meal out would have been a nicer treat. Or just to the bakers or something so I don't starve to death, you know." She carried on her mouth wide open so James could see the half chewed up roll rolling around unpleasantly inside her motor mouth. At this point James put down his roll feeling thoroughly put off his food by what he had just seen.

James brought out some salad and put it between them. James picked up a slice of cucumber and started eating it whereas Pandora picked up a long piece of celery and started nibbling away at it not unlike a rabbit, it really accentuated her buck-teeth. And she couldn't stay quiet for long, she had to start talking and by doing so she was exhibiting the tiny pieces of celery being broken down inside her mouth. At this point James quickly swallowed the rest of his cucumber and told Box that she could have the rest of the salad.

James then took out a packet of biscuits for them to share. She immediately dug into them taking two at a time and yet again not bothering to hide what they look like in her mouth. It was basic mush. Horrible, sickly mush. This caused James to drop the biscuit he was about to eat immediately and he swallowed hard trying, and failing, not to look at Pandora's mouth.

"Erm do you know what?" Said James getting up. "I've just remembered I have quidditch practice to go to."

This was half true at least. He did have quidditch practice to go to but not for another 2 hours. He had just remembered…………………………that he could use them as an excuse to leave. But he had never forgotten he had them.

"Oh, well can I come and watch you?" Asked Pandora.

"No. no, it's ok, you just sit here and eat." Insisted James.

"Ok then. Do you want to go out again sometime?"

"Err……….well no offence but you're not really my type."

"Oh…….ok then."

"See you around Pandora."

"It's Box."

"Yeah……..I think I'll stick with Pandora." Said James walking off happy to escape.

He strolled around the grounds for a while since he had some extra time on his hands and when he saw fit he began to walk towards the quidditch pitch.

"So how did your date go?" Asked Sirius as James entered the changing room.

"She eats with her mouth open, and talks whilst she eats and basically displays to the public whatever's in her mouth." Said James pulling on his quidditch robes. "I took her on a picnic. How do you think it went?"

"Not good then."

" She eats like a pig. Only a pig has more table manners."

"Can't have been that bad."

"I barely ate anything because everything she shoved in her black hole of a mouth I was put off immediately because I'd seen it all mushed up and as a consequence of that I haven't had lunch and you have no idea how hungry I am."

"Ok then. Just don't eat anywhere near her from now on. You're going to need your energy from our match on Friday against Slytherin."

"We're gonna thrash 'em."

"HELL YEAH!"

**A/N: So I hope you liked it next chapter another one of Lily's horrific dates. If you liked it please review since I come from a land where reviews are scarce and the sad thing is their like oxygen to me so please give 5 seconds to tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


	5. Elliot

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! Don't you just love how original I am!**

**Elliot**

"SIRIUS ROMULOS BLACK!" Screamed Lily at the top of her voice as she entered into the Gryffindor common room to see Sirius lounging around on the sofa.

"Lily flower! How are you today?" Asked Sirius grinning.

"How dare you! How dare you set me up with someone who pushed me into the lake?" Shouted Lily her cheeks ablaze and her eyes bright with fury.

"Lily I didn't know."

"You said he was nice!"

"Well look on the bright side."

"What bright side?! I was yelled at, accused, robbed, shoved into the lake, I fainted, I ended up in the hospital wing and now I'm angry. THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!!!" Screamed Lily thumping Sirius on the chest.

"Yeah there is."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I got you another date."

"Oh no! Not ever! I mean it Black! Never again!"

"But….."

"No!"

"Lily……….."

"I said NO!"

And with that Lily turned and walked off throwing Sirius a furious glance before storming off up the stairs to her dorm.

Sirius looked away fearing, for a moment, that his plan might fail. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind and returned to his Potions homework, which he was finding close to impossible. Though he didn't care because he knew that if the worst came to worst he could just get Remus to do it. Sirius smiled to himself before turning the page in his book and continuing to write in his scruffy handwriting on his rough edged piece of parchment.

Three hours and two classes later Sirius walked into the great hall to eat his dinner. He picked up his plate and filled it with mash potatoes peas and sausages. Once his plate was full to the brim he walked down Gryffindor table to where Lily was sitting on her own eating her dinner and seemingly engrossed in the daily prophet. He took the seat next to her and began to eat.

"I'm not talking to you." Said Lily refusing to look up from her paper.

"Ok then." Replied Sirius.

"I'm still annoyed." She carried on.

"I understand."

"You were wrong and it was really stupid and irresponsible to do that."

"Whatever you say."

"Fine I'll talk to you." Said Lily looking up. "But only because you begged."

"Of course." Said Sirius laughing slightly.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry." Said Sirius trying and failing to suppress his laughter.

"Shut-up!" Moaned Lily chucking a handful of peas at him.

"No." Replied Sirius flicking a spoon of mashed potatoes at her.

"Mr. Black and Miss Evans may I kindly remind you that food fights are not permitted, let this not be one of those occasions where something this trivial turns into something we must punish. I am intent on winning the house cup this year and I do not want anyone to hurt our chances. I'm surprised at you Miss. Evans though unsurprisingly the same can't be said for you Mr. Black, unfortunately this is the kind of behavior that is expected of you. Oh well just at least try to stay in line, if you want motivation just think of Slytherin winning again, that should help you to behave. Good day children." Said Professor McGonagall as she was passing.

"Ok then what about this date?" Asked Sirius once McGonagall had left.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"Oh come one my dear Lily flower, please."

"What's his name?" Sighed Lily deciding that she might as well go along with Sirius's little game since she had nothing better to do.

"What's your favorite name?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just tell me."

"Luke."

"That's his name! Coincidence? I think not."

"That's not his name."

"It could be."

"Ok then, when and where am I meeting this _Luke_?"

"Outside Gryffindor common room in 2 hours."

"Oh my god Sirius! I have to go and get ready! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I tried to but…….."

"Shut-up! I have to go, I'll se you later." She said giving Sirius a quick hug and rushing away.

"Oh, and Lily." Sirius called after her.

"Yeah."

"His name's not Luke."

"Well then what is it?"

"Elliot."

"Ok then." Called Lily. "Thank you Sirius." And with that she left the hall.

Sirius would have called something back before she left had he not been distracted by a particularly good looking brunette passing behind him.

"Well hello there gorgeous." Said Sirius getting up and throwing his arm around the girl. "Mind if I walk you to your next class?"

"I suggest you get off me." She said sternly.

"And what if I don't?"

"Now."

"I've thought about it, giving it some deep consideration, I really have and I've decided that I'd rather not."

The woman reacted instantly grabbing the hand that lay on her shoulder and twisting Sirius's arm round behind his back.

"Don't ever touch me again." She said before releasing him and walking off.

"What are you laughing at?" Snapped Sirius rounding on a pair of Ravenclaw girls who were quietly sniggering behind their hands.

"Well." Started the black haired one "For one that's not a girl, that's a woman who's about twice your age. For another she's looking around the school because Professor Clarke is leaving and she's thinking of taking up the post. And for just one more she turned you down and that's pretty funny in itself."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well to cut is short she may be quite attractive but she's about 34 years old and she may just be one of your new Professors." She explained gleefully standing up to face Sirius.

"That's sick."

"Got it in one. Not to bad for a simpleton. Maybe you should stop going for looks first and check that their somewhere near your age before hitting on them."

"Come to think of it you aren't too hard on the eyes yourself." Smiled Sirius. "Care for a stroll?"

"Age thing again."

"Why how old are you?"

"13"

"Do you know what I've changed my mind." Said Sirius slowly backing away. "You're not that good looking, in fact your quite plain………..hideous in fact. I've always preferred blondes anyway. Bye." Finished Sirius quickly before dashing away from the uncomfortable predicament he was in.

"People should really wear age badges." Whispered Sirius to himself as he exited through the great halls side door. "Bloody 3rd year. Bloody old lady."

Lily sat quietly in her dorm brushing her long red hair before casually flicking her wand making it spring into a mass of beautiful loose ringlets. Wearing a spaghetti strap dress of spangled silver that fell just below her knees with high heeled silver strappy shoes she began to put on her make-up.

"Hey Lily, you look nice." Said Maya, Lily's dorm mate, who had just entered the room.

"Thanks Maya, where have you been?" Asked Lily.

"Oh Remus and I were just taking a walk around the grounds." She replied smiling.

"For goodness sake are you two still not going out yet?"

"No. And we wont be any time soon, Remus and I are just friends."

"Of course you are, just be sure to tell me first when it happens."

"There will be nothing to tell. Anyway, speaking of going out what are you so dressed up for?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Come on, where are you going?"

"No-where"

"You can tell me."

"Fine, Sirius set me up on another date with a guy named Elliot, I'm meeting him in about 20 minutes."

"Cool, I'll walk down with you; it's nearly my time slot for dinner."

"Ok then. How do you think I should wear my hair? Up?" She asked flicking her wand so her hair was twisted up tightly behind her head creating a crown of red curls and leaving a few ringlets loose. "Or down?" She asked returning her hair to its original state.

"Up, definitely, it looks much better." Advised Maya.

"Thanks." Said Lily flicking her wand once again.

"Your welcome."

"Well I'm going to go." Announced Lily picking up her matching silver sating handbag.

"Me too." And together the two girls left their room.

The walked slowly down the stairs and entered into the common room only to be instantly approached by Remus looking extremely nervous and rather pale rubbing his hands together.

"Erm Maya?" He began his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes Remus."

"I have something I want to ask you." He started. "And I hope that you'll say yes, but if you don't say yes which means you say no that will be ok too, because of course you might say no and a no is fine to too but not as good is a yes, which is what I want you to say, but to hear the answer I have to say the question. So anyway here it goes."

"What is it Remus?"

Lily smiled to herself knowing what was coming next.

"Will you go out with me?" The words tumbled out of his mouth at the speed of light tripping over each other as they went.

"Remus I'd love to!" Cried Maya throwing her arms around him taking him by complete surprise.

Lily smiled and left them feeling happy with the fact that after seven long years they had finally got together.

"Lily!" Exclaimed James as he nearly bumped into her.

"Go away." Snapped Lily trying to push past.

"But Lily…." Began James grabbing onto her arm to stop her going.

"Get! Off! Me!" Screamed Lily repeatedly whacking James with her handbag until he let go. "Goodbye!"

Lily exited the common room glad to escape the madness. She stood outside in the empty corridor five minutes early for her date. Many people passed her as she waited including Remus and Maya walking hand in hand to dinner.

"Hi." Said a 7th year Ravenclaw "I take it your Lily."

"Yeah, I take it your Elliot."

"The one and only." He smiled.

He had soft, floppy, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a long sleeved, open, black shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He had an attractive slanted smile and was about 4 inches taller than Lily.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Lily.

"Well I've kind of already planned something." Said Elliot seemingly shyly.

"Ok then, are you going to tell me what it is?" Asked Lily as they began walking.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Is it a secret?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, kind of."

They walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts until they came to a wall covered in a thick red and gold tapestry. Elliot drew out his wand and flicked it to hold the tapestry back.

Now close your eyes." Said Elliot and Lily obeyed shutting her eyes tight. Several seconds past before Elliot said "Now open them."

Lily opened her eyes to see no longer a blank stone wall but a large wooden door with an intricate gold door knob.

"The Room of Requirement." Whispered Lily more to herself than to Elliot.

"Yeah, how do you know abut it? Precious few ever discover it's wonders." Said Elliot sounding mildly surprised.

"James showed it to me." Explained Lily suddenly feeling remorseful, as if James had died and they hadn't just broken up. "This was one of his favorite places." As she said it Lily couldn't help but wish that she was there with James rather than with Elliot. But she was determined to have a good time.

"Well come in." Said Elliot turning the handle and pushing open the door.

Lily walked through the door way entering into a large room with rep walls and gold boarders. The carpet was thick and bouncy red decorated with gold swirls. There was a large, beautiful, golden fireplace holding a warm, crackling fire. The only item in the room was an extremely large king size bed.

"Exactly what I wanted to see." Said Elliot grinning.

"Erm……….Elliot?"

"Yes gorgeous."

"Are you sure this is what you wanted?"

"Of course." Said Elliot drawing ever closer to Lily. "How could I possibly want anything else?"

"Well then if that's what you want then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave." Said Lily turning to go.

"It's a great act, no really, but lets just drop the pretence." Said Elliot stopping Lily in her tracks and pulling her so close to him that were they any closer they just might merge together. "So why don't we cut the crap and do what we both came her to do?"

"And what do you think we both came here to do?" Asked Lily.

"This." Said Elliot promptly shoving his tongue down Lily's throat, caressing her body and forcing himself on a reluctant and defenseless girl.

"Don't you **dare **touch me!" Snapped Lily slapping him across the face.

"Oh, so you like it rough do you." Smiled Elliot. "Well two can play at that game." He grabbed her tight and shoved her fiercely onto the bed and then climbed on top of her.

"Get off me!" Screamed Lily struggling to break free from Elliot's grasp but eventually succeeding. "This is NOT what I want!"

"Yes it is." Said Elliot getting up to join her. "Everyone wants a piece of this."

"Piss off you bastard!" Screamed Lily stamping on his foot.

"Fuck you Bitch!" Shouted Elliot punching Lily across the face causing her eye to start swelling immediately, breaking her nose for sure, his ring tearing the skin on her lip and knocking her to the ground. He quickly kicked her hard in the stomach winding her and then he walked off leaving Lily sobbing on the floor and unable to get up.

James was walking down the empty hall towards his astrology classroom to retrieve the book he had left there. As he walked he saw the grand doors of the Room of Requirement. He couldn't help but feel curious, since he hadn't called upon it himself, as to who was using it and why he could see it even though he didn't need it. He walked over to it and slowly pushed open the door. He entered into a plush red room, he looked around to see an empty room, not a person in sight until he looked down to see the body of a slim and very beautiful red head with her lovely head of hair soaked in blood and sticking to her face sprawled across the floor.

"Lily!" Cried James.

He ran over to her lifeless body and rolled her onto her back. Her tearstained and bloody face was looking up at him though her eyes were closed. She was clearly unconscious, her nose was knocked out of place and bleeding an unnatural amount, her lip was ripped and swollen and her teeth were stained red with blood, her left eye was swollen and puffy and bruised black and blue. James stroked her hair lovingly out of her face and as he did so he felt a crack in the back of her skull with blood pouring out of it soaking her beautiful head of hair. He checked that she was still breathing and that her pulse rate was relatively normal if there at all, just for good measure, and luckily all seemed well. James picked her up and she lay still in his arms her head resting against his chest. As he picked her up he noticed that the arm she must have landed on also seemed broken and her left ankle seemed a little twisted. He carried her out of the Room of Requirement through the lonely halls and up to the hospital wing.

The nurse took care of her, James would have stayed there all through the night until Lily woke up to make sure she was ok but Madame Campbell had force him to go back to his dorm, James was suddenly getting the impression that she didn't really like kids. James obeyed reluctantly and returned to his be furious with the bastard who could bring himself to lay a singly hurtful finger on such a beautiful girl.

**A/N: So was it predictable or surprising, exciting or just plain boring, good or so bad you just might cry? You tell me I would be happy to receive any kind of reviw. Once again I'm so sorry it's taken me so long we got a virus on the computer and it took me ages to fix and I've just been plain busy but I promise I'll try really hard to update quickly this time. Sorry again and Please Review! Please!**


	6. Bliss

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE I TELL YOU! NOT MINE!**

**Bliss**

It was Saturday morning and everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast glad that the weekend had finally arrived. It was the month of October and everybody was looking forward to Halloween, not to mention the up coming ball; and some were still to find dates. James, though, was without a worry. Unlike many years before he did not have to badger Lily for ages trying to convince her to go with him and then settle for some second rate slag that Sirius had picked up for him, this year was different, this year he was heading straight for the slag. Or not. Maybe she would be a reasonable girl, maybe, but James doubted it very much. At least he didn't have to worry about it though.

"Students." Said Dumbledore rising out of his seat. "Well first of all may I say that I hope you have a nice weekend, and don't forget to do your homework but I would like to remind you of the Halloween Ball taking place here in the great hall tomorrow night. Pick you partners and pick your clothes and don't be late. Have fun."

"So who have you got me a date with?" Asked James turning to Sirius.

"Bliss. Bliss Schalski."

"That is one of the weirdest names ever."

"It's not that bad. She a 6th year in Gryffindor."

"Ok then when am I meeting her?"

"Well since the ball starts at 7:30, and trust me you want to be fashionable late, she'll meet you at 7:25 in the Gryffindor common room."

"Right. What's her costume?"

"She said Lady Dracula."

"How the hell am I supposed to match that?"

"Dracula."

"Oh, right."

"You know your bloody stupid sometimes?"

"You're a fine one to talk."

"Look I've got to go but don't forget, Dracula." Sirius got up and walked off while James returned to eating his breakfast.

"So who are you going with?" James asked Remus.

"Maya."

"Oh you're together now!"

"Yeah for about 2 weeks, don't worry though I only told you like a billion times."

"Sorry. What are you going as?"

"Batman and Catwoman."

"Cool. What about Sirius?"

"I think he said something about a bunny. Not him of course Misty."

"Who?"

"His date and I think he's going as Elvis Presley."

"Who's that?"

"Oh well he was having trouble finding a costume so I showed him a picture of Elves, he's like a muggle Pop star. Maya and I had no problem though since we're both muggle borns we decided to go as something muggleish."

"Right. Well I have to go and manufacture a costume out of thin air."

"Have fun with that."

"I will." Said James getting up and leaving Remus all in his own, well Peter was there but he didn't really count as a person for various reasons.

James walked up to the common room to notice that Lily still wasn't there. It had been a couple of weeks now and James had heard that she was conscious though suffering some temporary mental damage. Though he had not yet worked up the courage to go and see her. He walked up to his dorm where Sirius was rummaging through his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my leather trousers. You haven't seen them have you."

"Yes I used them for my shift at the strip club last night. Sorry I think the slutty ho I picked up ripped them, woops!"

"Shut-up. Well what about my jacket?"

"Rock concert got out of control, I still have it but there are some beer stains on it and some lipstick marks but I have no idea where that came from since I don't remember a girl, though it might have been me."

"That's the last time I ask you anything."

"No it's not."

"You're probably right but still."

"Did you hear about Lily?"

"Who didn't hear about Lily?" Replied Sirius who then noticed the look on James's face. "Well naturally since you're trying to get over her I would say don't go anywhere near her but if you're that bloody concerned I think you should."

"Right. I'm going to go now."

"Wait for me."

"No. You stay here and find your leathers."

"Fine."

James walked out of the room and down to the hospital wing reliving the night that he found Lily on the floor of the Room of Requirement tearstained and bloody but still as beautiful as ever. He arrived at the door and pushed it open. Apart from Lily the room was practically empty. There was Harry Shuttersgill who had swallowed the snitch in yesterdays quidditch match, there was Giselle Mathews who had tried to loose weight the magical way and ended up about 20 times the size she was before hand and there was Pricilla Green who was just plain ill. Not a very good show today. James walked silently over to Lily's bed where she appeared to be asleep and facing away from him. He conjured up a vase on her bedside table and placed the bouquet of yellow roses and white lily's he had brought in the water and propped the card up against it. He perched himself on the edge of her bed being careful not to disturb her. He stroked her hair out of her face and looked down on her, in his eyes a sleeping angel. The main wound on her nose had cleaned up well but it still seemed a bit crooked, there was a large scar on her lip where it had been torn and James could feel the deep cut in her head where she had cracked it open. Her arm was bandaged up and in a sling and at this point James noticed some bone repair medicine next to the flowers he had brought. James took a look at her ankle which was also bandaged up and still rather swollen. James had only just noticed that her was still stroking Lily's hair even though it was no longer in her face, he then noticed that it must have been disturbing her since she suddenly gave a sharp twitch and her eyes began to flicker open. She turned to look up at James who smiled in return.

"Hi." He said lamely and Lily mumbled in reply. "Sorry what was that?"

"Get. Off. My. Bed." Her voice was croaky but she spoke sternly and clearly.

James instantly jumped off her bed feeling rather awkward.

"I brought you some flowers." He said indicating the bouquet to his right.

"Oh, how nice." Smiled Lily a little too nicely before the 'cheerful' look was wiped completely off her face and flicking her wand causing the flowers to burst into flames. "Woops." She said laughing fakely "Silly little me."

"Well I can see you're in a good mood."

"Why are you here Potter?"

"To check that your ok."

"No. Why are you here?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Sure."

"No really." Insisted James. "So are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Oh, so that's why you came here, to ask me to the dance."

"Erm actually………."

"Well the answers no Potter. And just to let you know I can't go because Madame Campbell says I'm too ill."

"Well actually I was just making small talk I'm already going with Bliss Schalski.""

"Oh. Picked your self up a little slut have you."

"No I just…………."

"Piss off Potter."

"Ok then if that's how you want it." Said James beginning to back away. "Next time I see you unconscious and bloody on the floor I won't help, I'll just leave you to rot."

"You didn't bring me here!"

"Yes I did, ask Madame Campbell. I found you and carried you here, shame, I'm beginning to regret it now." And with that James stormed out pushing past Sirius who was just pushing open the door.

"Lily flower." Cried Sirius seeing her sitting up in her bed.

"SIRIUS BLACK PISS OFF!" She screamed at the top of her voice throwing the vase at him. It hit the floor and smashed into a million pieced mere centimeters away from Sirius who made a quick dash for the exit.

"That's one crazy chick." Said Sirius to himself closing the door behind him.

The net day was brighter but not by far. All any girl could talk about was the ball as if it were something unheard of at Hogwarts. You couldn't go anywhere without a pair of girls quietly nattering about it near by though no boy could quite understand the excitement of it, apart from Sirius. See when it came to balls Sirius was the queen of getting over excited, no not kind, queen. This is because he acted unbelievable camp and a little like a hyperactive 10 year old girl, and James and Remus had to put up with him. Oh joy!

"Oh my god I am so glad we have our last two classes before the ball off because it's going to take me ages to get ready. Everything takes so long, especially my hair, you should see how this guy Elvis wore it. It's like so cool and big n' stuff and totally the same color as mine. Apparantly his hair was like super hard because he used a lot of this muggle stuff called hairspray on it to keep it in place, I'll just use a spell for that of course. His hair was also like super duper shiny, do you think there's a spell that could do that to my hair? I hope so. And I've got to pick the perfect necklace, one that says I like to wear jewelry and dress up a bit and that I'm a little bit out there but it's got to state that I am NOT a girl and I am Not gay. I've also got to do my nails. I'll either paint them black or give myself a nice ickle manicure…………….I mean a **manly** manicure. Guy's can have them too you know that's why it's called a _**man**_icure. See how that works. Oh my god and I've still got to find my leather jacket!"

"Sirius, I can't believe this is you talking." Said Remus looking up at Sirius in utter disbelief.

"You better believe it baby." Said Sirius grinning cheesily and winking at Remus.

"Did you just wink at me?!"

"Oh yeah."

"Don't ever talk like that again." Said James from the other side of Sirius.

"Ok then." Said Sirius sadly.

"Good."

"Oh I've just had a fantastic idea!" Cried Sirius. "We could do each others hair n' stuff! It'll be like a super awesome sleepover! Coolio!"

"No!" Said Remus and James in unison.

"Fine." Snapped Sirius. "But Moony, seriously, you could do with the hair tips."

"Shut-up Sirius."

"Point taken."

The rest of the day wasn't particularly eventfully, nothing much happened at al. Sirius stayed just as excited and annoying, Remus grew more temperamental towards him and James's headache caused by their trivial bickering grew worse.

Later that night the 3 of them were getting reading in their dorm. James was putting fake blood on his fangs, Remus was adjusting his cape and Sirius was standing in front of one of his many mirrors attempting to make a seemingly difficult decision holding a ridiculously large and glittery butterfly clip up to this hair and then away again repeatedly.

"Butterfly. No butterfly. Butterfly. No butterfly. Butterf…………"

"Oh for gods sake Sirius! Elvis Presley would never be caught dead with something as stupid looking or as girly as that anywhere near his hair, neither would any respectable guy!" Snapped Remus snatching the butterfly off Sirius.

"I'm a respectable guy."

"Oh, you really think so."

"Yeah I………….."

"Guys!" Interrupted James. "Stop it. We should be smiling and laughing not frowning and yelling. So let's calm down, think happy thoughts and have a nice time celebrating the dead people."

"Ok then." Said Sirius. "But he started it."

"He started it." Mimicked Remus. "What are you? Five."

"No but I wish I was."

"Why? Because then you'd have an excuse for your stupidity."

"No! Because then I didn't know you!" Shouted Sirius before storming out of the dorm and slamming the door behind him.

"I'm gonna go." Said James opening the door and leaving closely followed by a rather disgruntled Remus.

The three boys entered into the common room to see their dates together and waiting for them. Sirius's date, Misty, was dressed in a glittery pink bunny suit with a small black bow-tie, fluffy white bunny ears and matching silver stilettos. She was a 6th year with waist length, thick, blonde wavy hair that she wore down and bright blue eyes. Maya was standing next to her dressed in a tight leather cat suit with high heeled black leather boots on and a cat eye mask. She had waist length black straight hair that she had pulled back into an extremely tight and high pony tail. James's date, Bliss, was standing next to her. She was dark skinned and had long curly black hair and deep, soft brown eyes. She was about the same height as James and was wearing a floor length black dress. The bodice was fitted with a front corset tie with a red velvet under layer and it was attached to a long a-line black skirt layer with a red lace hem. At the top of the bodice was a red ruffle layer that eased into long black flare sleeves decorated with a pattern of red roses. She was wearing an unnatural amount of eyeliner and dark eye shadow and had unbelievably long, thick, eye lashes. She had bright red lipstick on and inside her mouth James could see a pair of fangs like his own coated in a small amount of fake blood. All in all she didn't look that bad and she definitely looked the part of Lady Dracula.

James walked up to her awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Err….Hey Bliss."

"I'm only here because Sirius made me come otherwise I'd be hiding out in my room away from all the idiotic preps actually going to this stupid ball."

"Ok then. Do you want to go?"

"Not really but since I have to I suppose I will."

"Right."

They walked silently down to the great hall James feeling increasingly awkward and Bliss glaring at anyone through her dark eyes who was smiling; which kinda creeped James out a bit. They ran into Hannah, James's first date from Sirius, who was beaming and her face was bright with excitement. Bliss glared at her and furrowed her eyebrows but that just caused Hannah to come over.

"Come on Bliss crack a smile." She said cheerfully.

"If you don't stop smiling and leave me alone right now I will do such unthinkable things to you that you will never be able to smile again. Got that?" Scowled Bliss. "I thought so."

"Well your personality certainly doesn't match your name. You could do much better James." Said Hannah walking off.

"Bitch."

"I went on a date with her."

"Well woweee for you."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"I don't like talking."

"Well what do you like?" Asked James. "I like music."

"You're doing it."

"What?"

"You're talking again."

"Oh."

"Shhhhhhhh."

So James didn't utter a single word until they reached the hall out of fear of Bliss tying his tongue in a knot and then ripping it out of his mouth. When they reached the hall James looked around to see a wonderful decorated beautiful though he was careful not to smile because he didn't know of the unspeakable things Bliss was planning to do to all who did, and he did not wish to find out.

"Do you want to sit over there?" Said James pointing to the table where Misty was sitting on Sirius's knee, and Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.

"If I have to."

James took that as a yes and they walked over and sat down at the table shortly joined by Remus and Maya.

"Hey you guys are you having fun?" Maya asked James and Bliss.

"Does it look like it?" Asked Bliss sourly.

"Ok then." Replied Maya a little crest fallen.

"Do you want to dance?" Asked James.

"Not particularly."

"What do you want to do?"

"Sit here and wallow in my own self pity."

"Sounds like fun."

"You'd bee surprised."

So they sat there for what felt like countless hours in uncomfortable silence James looking greatly amused by the little umbrella in his pumpkin juice and Bliss still basking in peoples scared faces when she saw them glaring at them.

"James." Called Sirius from across the hall. "Come over here a second."

"Do you mind if I go off for a bit?"

"It would be the greatest gift god could give."

"Ok then." Said James a little angry getting up leaving Bliss alone to do her glaring.

"So how's it going?" Asked Sirius not letting go of Misty for one second.

"What?"

"You and Bliss, feeling the magic?"

"No! Not at all!" Exclaimed James. "She's so depressing. I don't think I'll ever be happy again. She's worse than that girl Becky you used to date and she was so suicidal it actually got me thinking about it, and I wasn't eve dating her!"

"God your so difficult." Whined Sirius. "You didn't like Hannah because she was too happy and now you don't like Bliss because she's not happy enough! Picky or what?!"

"Well it's not my fault, you can date anyone as long as their willing to sleep around but I only date people I actually like."

"Really!" Exclaimed Sirius. "You actually like who your dating!"

"Yes."

"Oh! What's that like?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well we're going to go, you?"

"Anything to escape the bloody banshee at table six."

"You're so nice."

"It's one of my many positive attributes."

They all walked out of the hall, James being careful to avoid Bliss's gaze, Sirius's arm wrapped tightly around Misty's waist. James stopped as they began going up the stairs because he could have sworn he heard a girl crying.

"What is it James?" Asked Misty stopping.

"Nothing. You guys go on I'll see you later." Replied James.

"Bye James." Called Sirius before they carried on up the stairs.

James on the other hand began to retrace his steps following the sound of weeps. As he neared the hall entrance Lily came rushing out in a beautiful Lady Gryffindor costume her eyes red and puffy, her make-up all smudged, and her hands to her face wiping away her sparkling tears.

"Lily." Called a voice.

"Go away!" Screamed Lily whirling round to face the boy running after her.

"Come on Lily you know you lover me." Said the boy sounding slightly hysterical and pushing Lily up against the wall causing her to bash her head.

"Elliot your insane!" She screamed.

"Don't call me insane you stupid bitch. If you didn't like me you wouldn't have come with me."

"You bloody idiot I came with Alex!"

"I am not an idiot." He yelled slapping her across the face.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIHNK YOUR DOING?" Yelled James unable to watch this terrible scene any longer.

"Oh and who are you? Come to save her have you, like you did last time."

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"So."

"You touch her once more and I will quite literally kill you."

"Oh really."

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"But I am going to hurt you." At that moment James threw his fist in Elliot's direction hitting him square on the face. This quickly developed into a full fight Lily desperately trying to pull one of the other. The next this James knew he was being pulled back by the neck of his costume and Elliot was getting further and further out of his reach.

They both looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking crossly at both of them. Elliot was being held back by Professor Flinch, the charms teacher. And James looked up to see Professor Thomas, the astrology teacher, holding him.

"This stops right now!" Said McGonagall sternly. "Gryffindors do NOT behave like this, and a Ravenclaw this is unwise, I thought you lot were supposed to be clever. I could only expect this on a couple of the Slytherins but no one else! How dare you! Return to your beds now!"

The two boys were released and James threw Elliot an angry look before walking off to his dorm. He walked into the common room and up the stairs and pushed open the old door to his dorm where he saw Sirius lying in his bed looking oddly guilty.

"Hey Sirius." Said James lazily.

"Hey James, I see you've come in alone just like me I'm all alone in my bed, yep all alone just like I said. God! What's with the third degree already?" Rambled Sirius.

"What the Hell Sirius?" Exclaimed James but then her saw the suspicious lookin lump next to Sirius in the bed. "Oh! Hi Misty."

"Hi James." Came a muffled voice from under the covers of Sirius's bed.

"James you have blood all over you!" Remarked Sirius seeing James in the moonlight. "What happened?"

"I'm tiered, I'll tell you tomorrow. For now I just want to go to bed."

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. I'm really sorry I took so long I have a show in a few weeks and we've been rehearsing like crazy and I dare not miss one because our leader is an extremely scary woman. Anyway please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.**


	7. Kristian

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say that I do not own Harry Potter or these characters though all of their friends and dates I have full ownership of and I also own the basic plot of this story, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing.**

**A/N: Before the story starts I just want to say a huge thanks to **Sarena678** who has reviewed every chapter I have written so far. Your reviews have kept me writing this story so thank you so much :) Your reviews make my day!**

**Kristian **

Lily's eyes flickered open to the sound of her chatting room mates. She looked around to see her costume from the previous night hanging up and all her memories of the ball came flooding back to her. She lifted her head off her tearstained pillow and clambered out of bed and over to the bathroom pulling her pajama trousers up as she went. She walked in and locked the door behind her steadying herself by putting her weight onto the sink and then looking up into the shiny mirror to see a pale faced redhead with make-up smudged right down her face starring back at her. Just the sight of her self caused her eyes to swim with sorrowful tears. She dried her damp face with a pink towel to the left of the sink and washed off all the make-up she couldn't be bothered to remove last night. She brushed her teeth and her hair and pulled on her school robes before waving her wand and styling her hair into a plaited bun at the top of her head with a side fringe falling down and covering her right eye.

She pulled on her long black robes stretching all her limbs ready for the day to come. She quickly rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and exited the bathroom quietly closing the door behind her careful not to disturb Beth who was still sleeping. Maya was waiting for her by the door with her bag over her shoulder, her arms folded leaning up against the wall.

"You ready Lils?" She asked.

"Just a second." Answered Lily walking over to her bed and sitting down to put on her black pumps and then slinging her bag over her left shoulder. "What do we have now?"

"Potions, with Kristian. He's so yummy." Smiled Beth.

"Yeah well lucky you, he's your partner. I, on the other hand, am stuck with Sirius bloody Black." Moaned Lily.

"Clearly Mercury was in the 7th house on the day of partner allocation, this would have caused you, a Gemini, severe bad luck since Mercury would have come into conflict with Venus." Explained Maya.

"Oh don't start that Divination crap on me." Snapped Lily.

"But you know that it is real since I am a true seer."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that planets and houses control my luck."

"Anyway your situation isn't that bad."

"Hark do my ears deceive me!"

"Well he's a pain in the arse to you but to me he's bloody hot!"

"Ew……Beth!"

"You can't deny it."

"Oh yes I can."

"And he's great in bed, I mean…."

"Ok, you can stop right now."

"Oh come on you can't tell me that you're still a virgin."

"Yuh-hu!"

"Oh my god! You mean that you and James never……….."

"No!"

"Not ever."

"No."

"Ever thought about……"

"No."

"And he's never…….."

"No."

"And you're sure you've never ever……"

"Yes I'm sure."

"You're weird."

"On the contrary Beth, I'm the sane one."

They pushed open the old wooden door leading to the dungeons and they descended the steep stairs down to their classroom. They walked through a stone arch and into a dimly lit room to take their seats next to their partners.

"Oh, looks like Kristian isn't here. Bad luck." Joked Lily.

"Shut-up." Said Beth taking her usual seat in front of Lily.

Lily began to unpack her note books, text books and quills, pulling them all out of her bag and placing them neatly on her desk. As she looked up to set up her cauldron she saw Sirius walking in hand in hand with the latest 'love of his life', Sarah. What happened to Misty, the girl he was at the ball last night with, Lily didn't know nor did she really want to know.

"Hello Lily." Said Sirius detaching himself from the girl and sitting down next to her.

"Shut-up." Lily answered simply.

"Ok then." He said awkwardly. "Look I'm really sorry…."

"Shut-up."

"I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't know he'd treat you like that. If I did I wouldn't have………"

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Lily tears stinging in her eyes.

"I take full blame; you have no idea how guilty I feel. And then what he did to you at the ball it was…….."

"Can we please change the subject of conversation?"

"It's sick and I can't believe it's my fault; you're lucky James…….."

"Shut-up!" Shouted Lily suddenly rising out of her seat.

"But Lily………….."

"No Sirius!" She shouted a single tear rolling down her rosy cheeks. She quickly swept all of her things into her arms and ran out of the classroom.

She raced up the stairs to the dungeon door forcing it open and continuing on her way not bothering to look where she was going. She began to walk faster and faster as she sobbed harder and harder. She felt like her insides had disappeared and she was falling at 100 miles per hour. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She felt like her air way was covered by a layer of cling film chocking the life out of her. Her vision was blurry and the sight was awash with tears. Her legs were numb to her and yet they were carrying her somewhere that she was unsure of. Her head was streaming with many thoughts and she felt like her brain was about to explode, then the next thing she knew she was on the floor her books and papers everywhere imaginable.

"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Came a soft male voice. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm ok?" Snapped Lily getting up. "No! I am not ok! Does that answer your…………Oh, hi Kristian." She finished lamely.

"I really am very sorry, I didn't mean to………"

"No, its ok, really, I'm fine."

"You're sure."

"Yeah, I'm great."

"You look like you've been crying."

"No, no. I'm ok. It's just allergies, you know hay fever."

"It's Autumn."

"Did I say hay fever I mean………erm………"

"I see."

"Well since you're being so inquisitive is it ok if I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you?"

"It seems we're on the same boat here."

"It would seem so."

"Well I've got to go to the hospital wing. I've got a bit of a headache."

"Ok then. See you later Lily."

"Bye."

Lily smiled softly as Kristian turned away and she felt a warm eruption of butterfly's flying up from her stomach and circling her tingling heart. She quickly picked up all her things and walked off to the hospital wing.

"Oh for gods sake, not you again Lily." Said Madame Campbell as Lily walked in. "This isn't your dorm you know. You spend more time in here than that Carrie Abbott and she isn't half clumsy. So come on, tell me, what have you done now?"

"Nothing, I just have a bit of a headache."

"You look like you've been crying."

"No. My eyes were watering, I have allergies."

Madame Campbell obviously didn't believe her but she did not press the matter any further. She bent down and reached into a cupboard pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid.

"Here." She said handing it to Lily. "This should get rid of the headache and the allergies, if, in fact, there are any. Now run along your next lesson should be starting soon.

"Thanks Miss." Sid Lily taking the bottle and leaving to go to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Their teacher, Professor Robinson, had been ill lately and so for the past two weeks they had been putting up with their substitute teacher, Professor Maxi, who was completely and utterly useless. They had spent their last few lessons revising simple spells that they had mastered in first year where as they should have been learning new, more advanced spells. And this lesson was no different; they spent the long two hour session revising shield charms and non-verbal spells and no matter how many times they did it successfully Professor Maxi would insist that they were doing it wrong. So all in all it wasn't a very productive lesson.

The boredom finally ended at 1:00 when the awful lesson finished, much to the delight of every student in the room. Lily swept all her things into her bag quickly checking her timetable to see that it was time for her one hour lunch break.

She walked down to the great hall alone and sat next to Remus who was eating with only one hand because his other arm seemed to be glued around Maya's shoulder.

"Hey guys." Said Lily sitting down and promptly spreading a slice of toast with butter and jam.

"Hi Lily." They said in unison.

"Well Remus I have to go." Said Maya pouting and kissing him on the cheek. "My Ancient Runes class starts in 5 minutes. Bye. Bye Lily."

"Bye Maya. I'll see you later." Said Remus.

"Bye." Smiled Lily taking a bite out of her toast. "So you really like her." Said Lily to Remus.

"Yeah, she's great. I've wanted to ask her out for ages but never had the guts."

"Really, 'cause she's liked you since like first year."

"Really, why didn't she say?"

"Girl code."

"What?"

"Well as stupid as it may sound I also used to have like a massive crush on you. Remember this was ages ago. And it's like there's an unspoken agreement between girls that you can't date your friends crush. We just couldn't do that to each other."

"You used to have a crush on me!"

"Used to, not anymore."

"Oh really, because I know I'm basically irresistible." Joked Remus.

"Shut-up Remus. That's the last time I ever tell you anything."

"I'm crushed. Well it's just as well you didn't do anything about your little crush because if you did I think James just might have killed me."

"He always treated me like I was his were as I could do whatever I liked, I was never his property I only belonged to me."

"Do you still miss him?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"More than words can say. Does he still miss me?"

"It's pretty obvious. He loved you so much that I think he'll always miss you."

"I want him back." Said Lily beginning to cry.

"Why don't you give him another chance?" Said Remus giving Lily a hug.

"Because I know in my heart that I just need to get over him."

"Well you know that he'll always be there for you."

"After how I've treated him, I doubt it."

"Well I don't."

"Thanks Remus."

"Well I have to go. I have Arithmaty, don't want to be late, it's only the best subject there is." Said Remus standing up and walking away. "Bye."

"Bye Remus."

"Hello Lily." Came an oh so familiar voice.

"Oh no." Groaned Lily.

"Boy are you gonna love me." Grinned Sirius.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"I got you a date."

"SIRIUS I……………!"

"With Kristian."

"Keep talking."

"Well I realize that your last two dates weren't exactly good so I thought long and hard about who to ask and I came to him. He's really nice, used to date your friend Alice, and I saw you talking to him earlier so at the very least you must like him as a friend."

"Ok then." Sighed Lily. "When and where am I meeting him?"

"5:00 the teachers entrance to the Quidditch pitch stands."

"Ok then. I have to go. I've got to get to transfiguration; I'm already falling behind because I've been in the hospital wing so much. Bye Sirius."

"Bye Lily."

For the first time in her life Lily was finding Transfiguration exceedingly difficult and it didn't help that everyone else seemed to be managing the task with ease. After one long hour of trying very hard to cast the spell she finally did it although it was quite a feeble result and the lesson ended with Professor McGonagall telling her to 'practice it to perfection' for homework.

She then walked lazily off to History Of Magic, one of her favorite subjects, though Professor Binns did seem to suck a lot of the fun out of it, and was convinced that Lily's name was Belinda Frangingham, but that didn't stop the fact that Lily found it a fascinating and interesting subject.

By the time all of Lily's lessons had finished and she had returned to her dorm, considering the fact that it would take her fifteen minutes to walk down to their meeting place, she only had half an hour to get ready for her date.

She quickly pulled on some white skinny jeans and a bright emerald green vest top that matched her eyes and her necklace. It was a short silver chain with a big emerald heart on the end rimmed with diamonds with a silver plated back. James had given it to her when they first started going out and she hadn't taken it off since they broke up, she opened it up and looked down at the picture inside of James hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe, she looked back and reminisced of that time, a time when she was happy and as she did a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and she pulled on a long sleeved, white zip up jumper and tied her long, straight hair up into a high, tight pony tail. She quickly did her make-up and as she rushed out the door she grabbed her small, green handbag with a silver clasp.

Lily walked across the freshly cut grass in her plain white flip-flops towards the Quidditch stands where she could see Kristian waiting in the distance.

"Hey Kristian." Said Lily as she arrived.

"Hi Lily." He replied. "How's your head?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your head, you had a headache earlier."

"Oh right, its fine, completely gone."

"Good to hear, this quick recovery was clearly the work of god."

"Or the work of Madame Campbell." Muttered Lily.

"I was praying for you."

"Erm………ok then. So what do you want to do?"

"Well Professor Sprite said that there's a whole bunch of new animals for the Care Of Magical Creatures lessons, I was wondering if you'd like to go and see them."

"Cool, lead the way."

"Lily before we go I must say that this date with you is truly a god sent gift and I believe that it was the power of Christ that brought us together."

"Or the power of Sirius Black." Said Lily under her breath as Kristian began to walk and she followed.

They arrived at the pens where the animals stayed ready to be studied by the classes. The first thing they came to were Unicorns of pearl white and their young of soft silver.

"Their beautiful." Said Lily in admiration.

"It's amazing what god can do, the fact that he made all this is astonishing, he truly is an awesome god."

"Right." Said Lily awkwardly.

"I mean look around you and he made it all. He made the sun and moon, the night and day, the light and darkness."

"You know when you roll all that into one it's basically the same thing."

"But not to god only to the inferior human mind. For god can see far more than we can and I can see further that you for I have created a true spiritual connection with the lord and he tells me all he sees and it is amazing."

"Ok Kristian lets move on."

They walked on a little to the next pen where Lily saw a bunch of Knarls nesting in the tree branches.

"I love these creatures." Announced Lily.

"I love all of gods' creatures just as he does."

"Right. I just adore their camouflaging, it's just perfect if I didn't know what we were supposed to be looking at I wouldn't be able to see them and that's just pure genius."

"Gods genius that's what it is. The camouflage system was a gift from god because he loved them, everyone has a gift from him because he loves everyone and everything and I am lucky I have two gifts one is my faith and the other is you."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't come from god though." Said Lily to herself but so that Kristian couldn't hear.

They then moved on onto the next pen where they saw a baby hippogriff.

"Aw……..he's so cute. Though I hate the fact that he's been taken away from his mother." Said Lily as she laid eyes on the young creature.

"It may seem harsh but its all part of gods plan and god has a plan for everyone even the smallest of creatures."

"Ok then moving on." Said Lily getting more and more annoyed by Kristians abnormal faith by the second.

They moved on to the next pen where Lily saw a crowd of about 10 extremely ugly red creatures with spikes sticking out like a mohican down its back and a sickly arrangement of small purple and orange dots all over its body. They had massive pointed teeth and were all drooling at the mouth and all had massive round eyes of either shocking pink or lime green.

"What are those?" Said Lily in alarm.

"Their Konkouclous. Wonderful aren't they."

"Their disgusting. Their most foul things I've ever seen."

"But in gods eyes everything is beautiful that's why he made them and they are perfect the way they are. God wanted…………………."

"JESUS CHRIST KRISTIAN!" Shouted Lily for she could not take his ramblings any longer.

"Gasp! Blaspheme!" Gasped Kristian in shock pointing an accusing finger at Lily who was beginning to back away towards the castle.

"I don't bloody care about blaspheme!"

"You swore." Said Kristian still shocked his eyes widening.

"Oh for god's sake!" She screamed.

"Commandment number 3: You shall not use god's name in vein."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please!"

"How dare you."

"You and your god are so annoying. You can't go five shitty seconds without mentioning him."

"Ummmmmmm! You said the 'S' word."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Devil I along with the power of god command you to leave this innocent woman!" Yelled Kristian at Lily although obviously not addressing her.

"You're insane." Said Lily and she stormed off to the castle leaving Kristian alone in shock and distress.

She rushed up to her dorm and closed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed.

"So how was your date with Kristian?" Asked Beth coming over and sitting next to Lily.

"Terrible." She replied.

"Really! But he's such a hottie."

"Yeah but he's obsessed with god and he acts like a three year old. He's bloody annoying."

"What do you mean?"

"Well at everything I said he'd somehow throw god into the mix. I couldn't go five seconds without hearing that word."

"And…….."

"Well apparently I'm a gift from god to him and I really didn't like being treated like a possession."

"Oh."

"And when I said bloody he was shocked that I had apparently swore."

"But Bloody's not swearing!"

"I know."

"Go on."

"When I said Jesus Christ he accused me of blaspheme."

"Who cares?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"What else?"

"When I said oh my god he read out a commandment from the Bible to me."

"Ok so he's a little weird."

"No! He's a lot weird! Just as I was about to go he commanded the devil to leave my body which confirmed my theory of him being completely and utterly insane."

"So it wasn't that great then."

"Not really."

"But you can't deny that he's good looking."

"No but after seeing the side of him that I saw today I dot think I'll ever look at him like that again."

"So basically……"

"He just wasn't as perfect as he looked."

"Nobody's perfect."

Beth left the room leaving Lily all alone on her bed as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"James was."

**A/N: IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF DATES AND/OR ANNOYING HABBITS THAT WOULD BE GREAT. You can choose some sort of prize for doing so because I really need your help! I have some ideas but not yet enough for the whole story. Well I really hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy doping holiday stuff. Next chapter another one of James's lovely dates. Nothing left to say but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Melissa

**Disclaimer: Not mine in any way shape or form and never will be.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long. I had it finished ages ago but we had a virus on the computer so I couldn't even type this up. We got it fixed just before we went on holiday to the land where computers don't exist but when I got back I types it up as quickly as I could so I hope you like it and the next chapter should be up in a much shorter space of time. Sorry!**

**I would just like****to ****thank ****AmericanPoet**** for the idea of Melissa you rock!**

**And another thank you to my contestant reviewers you're the reason I haven't given up.**

**Well enjoy!**

**Melissa**

_Dear James,_

_I feel like I haven't written o you in ages although it's only been 2 months since you left to go back to Hogwarts._

_Although most of my letters are just meaningless ramblings there is a point to this one. I'm not staying at home right now, I'll be living with your Grandma for a while. Naturally I'm sure you're wondering why. James, I know this is never the way anyone wants to hear bad news but your father and I are going through a rough patch. Jamie I've been really ill, the healers aren't sure what's wrong with me and they fear it might be serious. They say that they have a new kind of medical care that they think might help. Your father want me to try it but I think not we cant help but constantly argue over the situation so I've decided to take some time away. Now don't panic, I'll only be away for a couple of weeks and I promise that I'll be home for Christmas so please come home to visit. Why don't your bring that Lily girl, your girlfriend, to stay for the holidays? I liked her very much, she's like the daughter I never had, and you two made a very handsome couple. I would like it a lot if I were to meet her again._

_Your brother, Mark, has just been promoted! We're all very proud of him. Well I realize that I shouldn't write such long letters because you should really be spending your time studying for your NEWT's. Your father and I are expecting a long list of O's just like Mark so don't let us down. And your father has asked me to tell you to ensure that you lead your Quidditch team to victory this year. I don't think he could handle the embarrassment of you coming in last place last year but you weren't captain then and I'm sure that'll make all the difference. Make us proud and for goodness sake every time you're about to do something just stop and think like mark then stop whatever the ruddy prank is you were planning on pulling. He made us proud, be like him and you will too._

_Lots of love_

_Mummy_

James looked down at the letter in shock; he could not believe what he was reading. His mother was ill, she wasn't living at home, his father and she were fighting and most importantly he had to be like **Mark** to make them proud! What crap!

James screwed up the letter and threw it into the fire watching the flames engulf the small piece of paper mesmerized by the dancing flames.

"Hello pyromaniac." Said Sirius sitting next to James on the sofa.

"Did you swallow a dictionary?" Asked James shocked by Sirius's use of a word containing more than 5 characters.

"Just because I don't talk smart doesn't mean I can't."

"Right." Said James non-plussed. "What do you want?

"To remind you of the date and time."

"November 3rd 10:15." Said James feeling confused.

"Very good." Smiled Sirius "Now think."

"Shit! Head duties." Exclaimed James jumping up and racing to the Gryffindor conference room.

He ran the whole way and stopped just outside the door to catch his breath before pushing open the door to see Lily sitting on the burgundy couch with a disapproving look on her face and mountains of parchment scrolls piled on the desk in front of her.

"Nice of you to turn up." Said Lily cynically.

"Sorry I was too busy planning my suicide."

"Well hurry up with it would you. I'd rather you be dead and have no option but to not turn up than for you to turn up three minutes late."

"For god's sake you're getting yourself all uppity about three minutes" Said James taking a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch Lily was sitting on.

"That's three minutes of time wasted James! Gone! Do you want to have to spend even more time here than necessary? Do you?"

"Wow, it must be that time of the month again."

"Just because I'm temperamental it does not mean that I am……"

"Ok, ok. Cool it."

"I've sorted out all the letters we've got to answer form all the students." Said Lily hading James a massive pile of parchment. "All of that is addressed to you, I've got a pile addressed to me and that one in the middle is for both of us."

"Thanks." Said James drawing his quill from his bag and beginning to read the first of many letters.

'_Dear James,_

_ My hair is really boring and plain. I think it's the reason girls don't like me too much. Your hair is always really full and windswept and girls seem to like you. I'm pretty sure there's a connection there. I was wondering how you style your hair in the morning and if you used any kind of products to keep it in place._

_From_

_Danni Duvall'_

James looked at the letter and fought the strong urge to laugh. He smiled at it shaking his head incrediculously before scrunching it up and throwing it into the fire.

"James!" Exclaimed Lily. "You can't so that, you're supposed to answer them."

"Yeah but it was asking me how I styled my hair." Explained James. "That's just stupid."

"Yeah well I just answered a letter that said:

'_Dear Lily,_

_ My friend Julie said that green is the new pink but my other friend, Claire, said that black is the new pink. That was bad enough without my other friend, Sally, saying that blue is the new pink. What do I do? I can't just wear pink when there's a new pink. I can't be caught in the wrong new pink and I just might die of shame if someone saw me in the wrong new pink. Help me!_

_From_

_Callie Adams'"_

"What did you say?" Asked James.

"I told her a load of crap about how if their all the new pink then their all in colors." Replied Lily.

"Fine I'll answer all the stupid letters I get too." Sighed James picking up his next letter and reading:

'_Dear James,_

_ Will you go out with me?_

_Lots of love from Penny Partridge_'

"Do I even have to answer the ones from desperate girls just asking me out?" Asked James in false hope.

"Yes." Lily replied. "And you can't just say no either."

"But that's like 50 of my letters I have to answer with sympathetic no's and soft let downs." Groaned James.

"Deal with it." Smirked Lily.

"Here's a good one." Said James taking one out of the pile and reading aloud:

"'Dear_ James,_

_I hear that you and Lily broke up. What a shame. Apparently it was because Lily was a vampire and you didn't want to have mutant children with her. Through saying it in this letter you may safely assume that I am a strong believer in this rumor. I can understand that you would want to deny it but I am writing to see what you have to say on the matter._

_From_

_Rita Skeeter._' "

"No way!" Exclaimed Lily. "Let me see."

James walked over and sat next to her on the coach before handing her the letter.

"How are you going to answer it?" Asked Lily.

"Look on the back."

" '_Dear Rita_," Read Lily. "_I am afraid you are sadly misinformed. Lily is not a vampire, I am. She did not want to have my children out of fear that my vampire blood would mix with her banshee blood creating a mutation in our babies. Just like the child of our she had last year that strangely enough turned out to be a werewolf._

_From_

_James (the vampire) Potter_"

"What do you think?" Asked James.

"Very nice." Said Lily smiling at him.

"This is a good one." Said James picking up a second letter:

"Dear_ James,_

_ I know for a fact that you are one of Sirius Black's closest friends and so I hope you don't mind me asking you a rather personal question about him. I hear from quite a reliable source that his 'thing' is over 40cm long! Could you please tell me if this is true?_

_From_

_Rosie Camden'"_

Lily's eyes widened as James read on and she burst into fits of giggles once he had finished.

"Can I answer it please!" She asked her voice shaking with laughter and her eyes watering.

"Yeah sure." Said James handing her he parchment.

James watched as Lily picked up her large ostrich quill and brushing her long, red hair out of her face she scribbled down and answer; a big smile spreading across her face as her quill darted across the page. She eventually stopped writing and put down her quill then picked up the page and studied it admiring her handy work. She then rolled up the parchment and put it on the replied pile of letters.

"What did you say?" Asked James.

"Nothing." Said Lily in mock innocence.

"Lily Antoinette Evans if you don't tell me right now I'll tickle it out of you." Threatened James.

"James Potter if you lay a finger on me then so god help me god I will….."

"Then tell me what you wrote."

"Fine:

'_Dear Rosie,_

_ If only this rumor were true but alas it is not. His 'thing' as you put it, is most certainly not that long. He has in fact entrusted me with the fact that it is little over 2cm long. So I wouldn't get too excited if I were you._

_From_

_James (35cm long) Potter_

_xxx'_"

Said Lily grinning as she read and then bursting into a fit of laughter as she finished.

"Oi!" Exclaimed James. "Now it's on."

James drew his hands and wrapping Lily around the waist began to tickle Lily's ribs causing her to scream with laughter.

"James stop!" She screeched squirming uncontrollably and hitting his arm.

"What's the magic word?" Asked James cheekily tickling her even harder.

"Please!"

"Aw. I'm afraid not." Mocked James.

"Quidditch." She squealed hopefully.

"Ok then." Sighed James letting go of her.

"Your password is Quidditch!" Said Lily turning to look at James.

"Yeah."

"You sad, sad person."

"Maybe I am." Said James drawing closer to Lily.

"James I….." She began but unfortunately there was an interruption.

Sirius burst through the door with a worried look on his face.

"What do you want Black?" Snapped Lily giving him one of the coldest looks James had ever seen.

"James…erm Remus needs you." Explained Sirius.

"I'm busy."

"No. He really needs you."

"Fine." Said James getting up.

"James potter if you leave then on your own head be it." Snapped Lily eyeing him up.

"I'll take that risk." Decided James beginning to walk away.

"Potter get back here." She shouted.

"No." He answered simply.

He opened the door and moved just in time to see a knife dig into the wooden door where his head had just been. He turned to Lily a look of shock upon his face.

"Ws that you?!" He asked.

"I missed!" Said Lily in disbelief. "How could I miss your giant head?!"

"Bye." Said James quickly closing the door and rushing out into the corridor to join Sirius.

"So where is Remus?" Asked James.

"He's locked up in our dorm."

"Why?"

"Because he's drunk."

"Drunk!"

……………………

They walked up the stairs to their dorm and Sirius drew his knife out of his pocket and ran it down the crack in the door unlocking it so they could enter. Sirius slowly pushed open the door and entered, closely followed by James, to see Remus lying spread eagled on his back on the floor.

"Come join me guys." He said drunkenly. "Just look at that night sky. And look at the prettyfull stars." He continued pointing upwards.

"Erm….Remus." Began James. "You're looking at the ceiling."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I can't see out the window."

"Yeah but it's only 11:00, there is no night sky."

"You always put me down." Slurred Remus standing up and pointing a lazy finger at James.

"Ok then Remus. Why don't you tell me what happened while you drink this." Said James sitting Remus down and handling him a potion, that he had just conjured, to sober him up.

"Well there was this party." Began Remus. "And there were bowls with pretty little ponies on them. They had these chocolate in them. They were yummy James. But I'm beginning to think they had some kind of firewhisky in them."

"Or something a bit stronger." Muttered Sirius.

"You must have eaten a hell of a lot!" Exclaimed James.

"I only had one……..

Or two……….

Ok 5!" Said Remus.

"Just five little chocolates, only five……….

Five packets…………

Ok six……….

Seven packets.

I mean boxes!...

7 boxes……………..

Fine I had 11 boxes. But that's all."

"Good god Remus!" Shouted Sirius in shock.

"I just love chocolate." Said Remus innocently before falling back onto his bed.

"When he wakes up he should be sober." Said James.

"Right. Well I'm glad that was quite 'cause you've got a date in 10 minutes."

"Oh Sirius!" Groaned James.

"Now come one we made a deal."

"Fine."

"By the entrance hall. Go."

"I'm going. Bye."

James left the room and walked into the common room to see Lily storm in.

"James Potter!" She yelled catching sight of him. "How dare you leave! I had to spend extra time going through all my letters, all the letters you were supposed to answer together and the ones for you which funnily enough you were supposed to answer."

"Your just jealous because I have a social life and actually have better things to do than spend my time with you."

"I have a social life I'm just also dedicated to my studies which something you will never understand."

"Oh, so you're not socially inept. You're just boring."

"Look who's talking! I'm not the one whose only interests are girls, his hair and Quidditch."

"I have more subjects that that!"

"I'm sorry I forgot about your love life with Sirius Black."

"I'm not gay!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. So what was the big emergency today? Was Sirius's hair not sitting right? Did he loose his eye liner? Oh my god! Did he chip a nail?!"

"Remus was drunk!"

"Great. He's becoming more and more like you two everyday, which is not a good thing incase you didn't know. Now he's just another looser to take care of and a burden to everyone. You're all pathetic." Said Lily with spite in her voice before walking off without a backwards glance.

"Bitch." Muttered James before continuing on his journey to the hall.

He walked in to see a tall girl, around his height, with an inch below shoulder length curly, dirty blonde hair that was half up and half down. She had deep brown eyes and pale skin with rosy cheeks. She was dressed in tight, dark blue jeans and a pink, flouncy, strappy top with matching stiletto's.

"Hi I'm Melissa." Said the girl as James arrived.

"Hi I'm………."

"Late."

"Sorry?"

"You're late."

"Oh sorry I just…….."

"Oh no don't be sorry. This is most likely because you've been hurt in the past and don't want to seem too egger in case you get hurt again."

"Erm actually…….."

"Your problem is that because of past experience you are now mistrusting of all women."

"No, I was just………."

"Of course you were James." Said Melissa sweetly patting him on the arm and smiling softly.

"Ok then. I didn't know we had a date until, like, 10 minutes ago so I don't have anything planned. What would you like to do?"

"Ah, my choice. I bet you don't often make choices for yourself, you just pass that baton to the nearest soul. This is most likely because you've made wrong decisions in the past, and you realize that, so you're too scared to choose a path just incase you make those mistakes again."

"No…I actually….."

"Your problem is that you're too hung up on the past, and it's holding back your future. But you know James; the past is often the key to the future, you just have to set it free."

"No, I just….."

"Of course you did James."

"So you're in Gryffindor." Said James attempting to change the subject.

"Yes I am." She replied smiling.

"The best without a doubt."

"Aw James."

"What?" He asked feeling confused.

"It's such a shame to say this….."

"Then don't say it." Muttered James.

"……….but you obviously have the insane need to make yourself seem bigger and better than everyone else. Tell me do you have any overshadowing siblings?"

"Look, Melissa….."

"You see your problem is that because you don't feel like you get enough attention at home you need to grab every moment and make it all about you."

"But……"

"I am so sorry that you're like that."

Sorry that I'm like what?! Thought James. I'd rather be an egotistical, attention seeking jerk (which I'm not." That a stupid, bimbo, psychoanalyzing freak (which she is.)

"So Gryffindor common room it is." Said James leading the way up the stairs.

They walked up the stairs in silence Melissa seemed unkeen to start conversation and James did not want to hear the reason he mumbled was that he had a serious fear of bananas.

When they got to the common room there was hardly anyone there. A pair of girls gossiping at the speed of light on the central sofa, a young 2nd year curled up in the far armchair scribbling manically on his parchment, a 4th year couple who James believed to be Poppy D'baise and Liam McCarthy, and a girl called Lesley Cane sitting by the fire engrossed in the Withes Weekly. Other than that James and Melissa were on their own.

"So……" Said James unable to remain silent any longer. "Would you like to play chess?"

"Hmmm…….a game where violence and anger can be let out through tiny little games pieces. James, your obviously bottling up some strong feelings inside which I must advise you not to do, it's bad for your health." Said Melissa voicing the very things James feared he would hear. "But to answer your question yes, I would like to play chess."

James smiled fakely and sat down at a small table and conjured up a wizard chess set.

"What colours?" Asked Melissa.

"I play white." Said James his small white figurines whizzing out of his wand and taking their place on the battle field.

"Ah….always wanting to go first an opportunity that, I can tell, you rarely have." Said Melissa now conjuring up her black pieces.

James was the first to take a piece starting with Melissa's rook. He gloated considerably which Melissa took to mean that he was rarely a winner and therefore he made every small victory much bigger than it actually was. 'Incase she didn't notice', thought James 'I am star Quidditch player, I always win, I don't need to make more out of my victories because their bloody massive without me doing so.' Though James had to admit her statement did get him to shut up.

Melissa won the game which was a result that James was not happy about and he didn't bother hiding it.

"James," Began Melissa in that infuriating tone that a three year olds therapist might use. "You obviously have some real competitive issues. This is most likely due to trying to meet the standards of an overshadowing sibling and therefore you have become accustomed to always wanting to win."

James could tell that if she said one more thing remotely like what she had just said he would blow a fuse.

"Melissa," Said James deciding that the best way to get rid of her was to beat her at her own game. "You seem to feel the need to constantly interpret everything people say to you and tell them what their problem is. I hate to say it but this is most likely caused by your own insecurities that you project onto other people."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Gasped Melissa.

"So you think you're fat." Began James. "This obsession with your weight has most likely occurred because you have been dumped by someone who you really liked for someone who was skinnier than you and you assumed that it was because she weighed less."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me!" Whined Melissa beginning to freak out.

"Ah! So you obviously have a fear of psychoanalysis and people understanding what your really trying to say." Said James feeling that if he pushed it just a bit further he might get lucky and she would leave. "And I know exactly why this is. It's because you're afraid; afraid to see what you really are, and this is it. This is what you are. A stupid, fat, psychoanalyzing freak."

"Your so mean!" She squeaked before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

Peace at last thought James thought it didn't seem to last for long Melissa's seat was almost instantly occupied by Sirius.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Not too good." Said James.

"I know, I just saw her crying."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Conversation starter." Replied Sirius simply. "Shame I thought she was quite nice."

"Wow! Hold the phone! You actually thought!"

"Shut-up!" Said Sirius. "Look James, I know Christmas isn't for like another month but do you mind if I go to your house over the holidays you parents will both be there right?"

As Sirius spoke these words James's mind flickered back to the letter he had read that morning and the current situation they were in. If he had been left a little longer James was sure that tears would have begun to fall but he began to hear Sirius's voice in the back of his mind checking that he was still there. James looked up at Sirius who smiled.

"Someone got a bit lost in la la land." Joked Sirius. "I said is that ok?"

James nodded and smiled sadly then said "That would be fine."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I did my best though I know that's not too good. I know I asked for ideas for dates last time but now I would really appreciate some ideas of what some of them could do on their dates 'cause I'm running low. Well PLEASE REVIEW! Thnx!**


	9. Jason

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again?**

**I would like to thank ****it'sme :) (an anonymous reviewer) for this character idea I really loved it and I hope I've done it justice. Thank you so much! And I just have to say that all of your ideas were fantastic and thanks to all those who gave them to me, I love them! Thanks!**

**Just to say that I know I've said it so many times before bu I am so sorry for taking so long. I've been banned from the computer for 2 weeks since I updated my last chapter. The computers crashed 3 times losing all my work and I've had so many tests and my first GCSE is soon and it's in science my weakest subject so I've been revising like crazy. Have pity on my and as soon as the exams are over (their on the 22****nd**** of November, Thursday morning) I'll pick up my act and update quicker. My deepest apologies to all who are beginning to get really annoyed with me, and I bet most of you are, and I promise I'll get better. But trust me it really does take an obscene amount of time to write these chapters.**

**Well I love you all for reading, reviewing or just clicking on this page and I hope you enjoy the chapter; I aim to please :).**

**Jason**

It was nearing the end of November and it had been around 2 months since everyone had returned back to school. It had not been the best 2 months of Lily's life she had to admit but she was sure that it could only get better. She sat in her room alone on her large four poster bed engulfed in the latest library book she had checked out 'The Magical Uses of Forest Fungi'. It was a bit of extra reading for her Herbology work because she felt that she always had to stay at least a little ahead of the rest of the class. She had just finished reading about the Kryncairon mushroom as her roommate, Maya, walked in.

"Hey Lily how are you?" She asked.

"Could be better, could be worse." Answered Lily

"Well that just sounds fantastic."

"Doesn't it just."

"So why so depressed?"

"I'm not depressed just tired, why so happy?"

"Things are going so well with Remus. We're so in love."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well I just came up to grab my book me and Remus are going to do our Potions homework together do you want to join us?"

"Yeah sure I have nothing better to do."

They walked down the stairs into the common room and joined Remus on the couch.

"Oh hi Lily what are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Explained May.

"See this is what I mean about making decisions together." Said Remus who was obviously annoyed.

"Don't you raise your voice to me." Said Maya.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Why are you shouting?!"

"You shouldn't of invited Lily without asking me."

"Aw Remus, you mean you shouldn't _**have**_ ………."

"And here we go again with the correction of my grammar. I'll speak how I damn well please you don't control me!"

"Yes I do you belong to me! You are **my** boyfriend!"

"I am not yours you possessive freak!"

"Gasp! I am not a freak!" she said and ran upstairs away from Remus.

Lily sat there in shock what happened to 'we're so in love'?

"Erm…..Remus why don't you want me here?" Said Lily feeling a little uneasy but curious all the same.

"No it's not that it's just Maya thinks there's something between you and I and so she wanted to monitor, as she put it, our behavior around each other and naturally I wasn't too happy about that."

"Oh ok."

"So you know, she'll now probably think that I'm cheating on her even though it's more than obvious we're just friends."

"You had me worried there. I thought you genuinely didn't want me here."

"Never!" Said Remus putting his arm around shoulders. "I will always want you to be near."

"Thanks." Smiled Lily resting her head on Remus's shoulder.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Maya emerging from the arch to the stairs to the girls dorms to see Lily wrapped comfortably in Remus's arms.

"Maya it's not what you think." Said Lily.

"Let me explain……" began Remus.

"The sight before me explains it all." Said Maya with extreme venom in her voice before rushing past them.

"Maya wait…………" Said Remus rising out of his seat and grabbing her arm.

"No!" She snapped freeing herself and running out of the portrait hole.

"Come back!" Called Remus after her through the hole and out of the common room.

"Their having problems." Said Lily to the crowd of intrigued onlookers in the common room who returned to their business at Lily's words.

"I told him not to ask her out." Said a voice from next to Lily.

"Excuse me?" Said Lily turning her head slowly to see James sitting on the couch next to her.

"What are you? Death? I said…………….."

"I know what you said you retard."

"Then why did you ask? Doesn't sound like I'm the retarded one if you ask me."

"I mean what did you mean by what you said."

"I mean exactly what came out of my mouth, I told Remus not to ask her out."

"Why? What's wrong with my friend?"

"I think you may find the obvious answer lies before you."

"So what? They had one fight."

"That you've heard of. From what Remus tells me their fights are more than frequent."

"I don't believe you. Maya would tell me if she and Remus were having problems."

"Evidently not."

"I still don't believe it."

"Are you calling my friend a liar?"

"Well yes, I suppose I am."

"I think she's a perfectly truthful and kind person."

"Well do you want to hear what I think about Maya?"

"Not really."

"She's a whore! A slut! A harlot! A sket! The queen of slag's! Anyway I want to say it; anyway you want to hear it; that is what she is!"

"Don't you **dare** say that about my friend!"

"Why? Hard to hear the truth? She's been dating Remus whilst hitting on Sirius, she hasn't half been sleeping around and don't think she hasn't tried it on with me a few times when we were going out."

"Shut-up! You're lying!"

"No I am not!"

"Stop it!" Lily screamed.

"The bitch is a conniving little ho and deserves nothing but condemnation!"

"Stop it!" Yelled Lily and with sudden venom in her voice said "Now you listen and listen good. My friend may be what she wants and may do as she pleases but none of these words you spoke coincide with what she is and therefore I do not believe a word you have spoken. But I hope you are warned that if you breathe a word or the edge of a word about this false condemnation again I will make you wish you had never seen the sun go down." Lily finished and turned on her heel walking proudly through the portrait hole and out of the common room.

"I look forward to it." Muttered James as she left.

Lily stormed down the hall her eyes bright with fury and each step brought another surge of anger. She cursed under her breath all the way to her History of Magic class. She sat in her normal seat. At the front, in the middle of the row. Best view, best hearing range, and well, basically the best seat as far as Lily was concerned. The classroom slowly filled with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 7th years who took their seats, unpacked and then sat quietly waiting for the lesson to begin. On Lily's left sat two Ravenclaws little miss know it all Eliza Swan and her know it all boyfriend Josh Stannard, who, rather sickeningly, had once asked Lily out. On her left sat two incredibly stupid Gryffindor gossip queens; Monique Loudon and Stacy Emmes. Their heads were filled with sawdust and fluffy dust bunnies. Their most sophisticated conversation topic was who hooked up in the broom closet last night, their deepest thought was whether their new stilettos matched their black hotpants or would they look better with their nice new blue micro-mini and their biggest worry was the chipped nail varnish on their pinkie. Shallow minded didn't quite cut it for them, Lily was working on developing a new word to describe the horrors of their stupidity; but so far she had not had much luck.

Professor Binns floated into the classroom in a complete daze as per usual and went off into his lecture. It was coming to the end of term in which they were studying the troll and goblin union for rebellion and Lily had to admit that she'd be sad to leave it since she found the topic both enjoyable and fascinating.

She weighed down her parchment and began manically scribbling down notes. She was listening intently to Professor Binns' lecture but she was beginning to get irritated with the insane whispering of the gossip queens flowing through her head. She stopped shortly and looked sharply over at them both at which point they stopped talking and looked up at her as though willing her to say something. Lily held her gaze for a few seconds and then returned to her work as they carried on their conversation.

"Ask her." Lily heard Monique whisper.

"No!" Replied Stacy.

"Go on!"

"I can't!"

"It's easy, go on!"

"If it's so easy then why don't you do it?"

"Fine." Said Monique turning towards Lily. "Lily?"

"Yes?" Said Lily turning towards her feeling annoyed at being disturbed.

"Is it true you're pregnant?"

"What?!" Exclaimed Lily though Professor Binns did not respond.

"You are pregnant aren't you!" Said Stacy peering over Monique's shoulder.

"No!"

"Well that's what you would say isn't it?" Said Stacy.

"But………." Began Lily.

"Ok then." Said Monique. "Is it true that your gay?"

"No!"

"I still think she is." Whispered Monique to Stacy.

"I can still hear you!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Ok then so is it true you're sleeping with Remus?"

"Where did you hear all this?!"

"Maya told us." Said Stacy rather stupidly.

"Stacy!" Exclaimed Monique annoyed at her stupidity.

"Maya!"

"Well yeah….." Began Monique beginning to feel a little uncomfortable 'cause she could see that Lily was really upset.

"Erm Professor Binns?" Said Lily her eyes beginning to water.

"Yes Perkins?"

"I really need to go."

"Why?"

"I feel nauseous; I really need to go to the hospital wing."

"Hmmmm, ok then Toby take your things."

Lily swept her things into her bag and ran off at the speed of light. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, her heart was throbbing and she couldn't feel her legs. Her head was spinning and her stomach was swirling she had no idea where she was going she just wanted to get there fast. She began to run down the stairs her head hung and her hair in her face. She tripped over her own feet in the hurry to get as far away from her classroom as possible and took a horrifically embarrassing tumble all the way to the bottom of the stirs where she landed on her front and pushed herself up to see a tall dark haired boy standing in front of her.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" He asked holding out his arm and helping her up. "I hope it didn't hurt the baby." He continued touching her stomach. "How far gone are you?"

Lily looked at him with the most confused look on her face. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Erm……I have to go." Said Lily awkwardly before running off in the opposite direction back to her dorm.

She did a casual walk with a few jog steps avoiding the gaze of whispering boys and gossiping girls. She kept herself excluded from the rest of the student body until one girl walked right up to her and stood in front of her.

"Erm hi." Said Lily rather oddly seeing the awkward expression on the girls face.

"Lily I just want to say that you coming out of the closet was just inspirational and so I decided to follow your lead." She said.

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

"You telling people that you're gay, how you are so comfortable and confident with what you are is just fantastic and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?"

"Whoa! I am not gay."

"What?"

"I'm not gay, I'm as straight as any other person."

"And to think I admired you but you've just gone back into denial, that's shameful. I wish Maya had never told me about you." Said the girl tears welling in her eyes before she ran off.

Lily carried on with her journey. She arrived at the Gryffindor common room and climbed through the portrait hole. As she entered the common room heads were turned and all eyes were on her.

"What are you looking at?" Snapped Lily at some poor innocent first year who was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Erm………." She said beginning to blush.

"I guess you wanted to ask me out, or maybe try to pressure me into admitting my homosexuality. Or are you pondering how far gone I am? Were you going to pat my stomach to see if you could feel the baby? Or did you just want to give me some name suggestions? Well? Come on, spit it out!" Ranted Lily.

"Well actually….." Said the girl shyly "I just wanted to go through the portrait hole and you're in the way."

"Oh." Said Lily blushing slightly and moving out of the way.

"But congrats on coming out of the closet and just to let you know Juliet is a very nice name." Said the girl before exiting the room.

"MAYA!" Screamed Lily at the top of her voice before running up the stairs to her dorm feeling she could not hold in her anger any longer.

She swung open the door violently and slammed it shut behind her. She furiously flung her bag on the floor and stormed through the room.

"MAYA!" She screamed again flinging every door in the dorm open looking for her.

"What is it?" Asked Maya innocently as she entered the dorm.

"How DARE you?" Yelled Lily rounding on her.

"How dare I what?" Replied Maya calmly and in mock innocence.

"You told people I was pregnant! You spread the rumor that I am gay! I'll tell you what, why don't you explain the circumstances to the like 60 billion people who were hoping I would name my child after them. Why don't you let down the three girls who have just asked me out and you can also explain to any further date proposer's I may have that are of the same sex as me! And while you're at it you can kill both of those rumors and any others that you have spread around and than erase all future rumors you were planning to spread from your mind. How could you Maya?" Lily asked in anger and in pain.

"Whoopsies! I guess it just slipped out. Silly me." Said Maya laughing fakely, she was now just mocking Lily's situation outright.

"You Bitch!" Screamed Lily before running towards Maya as if to attack.

"Wait." Said Maya sharply seeing what was coming and holding Lily off.

Lily froze and looked up at her former friends face overtaken by anger.

"What?" She snapped. At this Maya turned as quickly as she could and dashed out the door and down the stairs.

"Come back here you whore!" Screamed Lily running after her.

Lily caught Maya just after the archway to the stairs they had just ran down. She grabbed her arm and whirled her round so that they were facing each other. Lily drew her wand and shot a spell at Maya who reacted almost instantly drawing her own wand and creating a shield. She then threw a spell back at Lily who was just as ready as Maya had been before. Multi-coloured sparks were flying in every direction but both of them seemed to miss their opponent rather a lot. Eventually Lily pocketed her wand, ducked Maya's spell and ran at her head first pushing her to the ground. Maya screamed as she fell and Lily began hitting and kicking her though she began to retaliate as soon as she had fully registered the situation at hand. The whole common room was watching at what was a fully fledged bitch fight became what could be called attempted murder.

Lily suddenly felt two hands on her back struggling to pull her away but Lily was not going down without a fight. She was dragged off Maya still kicking and hitting in her general direction. She looked at the person who was holding her back to see Sirius who quickly swept in between the two girls to keep them apart but they carried on trying to hurt one another hoping they would over come Sirius's unnaturally long arms and get in the odd kick or punch.

"Oh my god what is wrong with you two?!" Exclaimed Sirius. "I don't want to know thanks." Said Sirius seeing that Lily was about to answer.

"But…." She began.

"It was a rhetorical question ok!" Snapped Sirius. "The point is that just the same as any other guy I enjoy a good old fashioned bitch fight; but for gods sake! I was actually afraid that you were going to kill each other." Said Sirius in slight disgust. "Now I think………..Professor McGonagall!" Squeaked Sirius suddenly stepping away from the two girls leaving them free to attack and they were on each other in a second.

"Stop it!" Yelled Professor McGonagall at the top of her voice and casting a spell forcing Maya and Lily apart. "This is absolutely disgraceful. Wizard dueling is one thing but muggle dueling is a whole other level.

"If it makes it any better they started off the wizarding way." Piped up a boy from the far corner who Lily shot a malicious look and made a mental note to kill him later.

"No Perkins it doesn't help so shut-up for once in your life." Snapped Professor McGonagall who was obviously extremely pissed off.

Ha ha! That told him. Thought Lily joyfully.

"You two," Said Professor McGonagall indicating Maya and Lily. "come with me."

Damn it! Thought Lily before walking solemnly off.

……………………

"Never! In all my years have I seen two young girls, and Gryffindor girls at that, make such a spectacle of themselves. You are young ladies, you should act like it. I don't care what she said, I don't care what he did, I wouldn't even care if you almost died, it is no excuse to act like animals as you did. It is not acceptable. And you Lily being head girl and all I thought you knew better and would set a good example. Your behaviour was ridiculous and I am quite frankly disgusted. How dare you! I bet at this moment in time you are both regretting it and shame on you if aren't. Now apologize to me and to each other and get out of my office."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." They both chanted.

"Sorry Lily." Said Maya more out of forceation than anything else.

"Sorry Maya." Said Lily for much the same reasons.

They both eyed each other evilly as they got up and walked out of the office, one behind the other in silent rage. Lily walked out of the door then stopped beside Remus as Maya walked on.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Well she yelled at us but all In all I think we were quite lucky in that, as surprising as it may sound, we didn't actually get a detention."

"Now that is lucky." Said Remus beginning to walk with Lily at his side. "Look I am really sorry about Maya."

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault."

"Yeah but sorry all the same. As you may have guessed I broke up with her."

"And good riddance to her, you can find a much better partner than her, you deserve better."

"Speaking of better partners you know Becky, that Ravenclaw friend of yours."

"Yeah what about her."

"Would you mind, like, setting me up with her." He said blushing slightly.

"I'll see what I can do." Smiled Lily. "Well I have to go this way now, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh wait!" Remus called as Lily began to walk away. " Sirius asked me to give you this." He said handing Lily a piece of parchment.

There on the crumpled scroll was an untidy note:-

_**Lily Flower,**_

_**Will you go on another date?**_

_**Lots of puppy love**_

_**The stunningly handsome**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

_**xxx**_

"Are you in Sirius's next class?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"Then tell him if he manages to clear up all these rumors about me then I will. You got that?"

"Yep. Bye." Said Remus walking away and then calling back "Don't forget to talk to Becky."

"I wont." Lily called back walking happily off to DADA secure in the knowledge that although her life may totally suck she would never have to go on one of Sirius Blacks' ridiculous dates ever again.

…………………………

Lily arrived at class a few minutes later and took her seat next to Becky.

"Hey." Said Lily smiling.

The tall brunette looked up from her book to face her. Her eyes were wide and her lips broke out into a broad grin.

"Hey how are you?" She asked.

"Could be worse, you?"

"Great; fantastic actually!" She smiled.

"Wow! What put you in such a good mood?"

"Jack Stevens just asked me out." She said her smile broadening.

"and………." Asked Lily quizzically beginning to feel rather sad on Remus's behalf.

"I said yes, we're going to the firework night tomorrow; you know the one to welcome all the newbie's. I can't wait!"

"Oh." Said Lily her voice faltering a considerable amount.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Grinned Lily instantly picking up her mood. "Just a bit tiered. Anyway good for you, I hope to see you there."

"Oh; do you have a date?"

"No; but that's hardly upsetting in my mind in fact it's rater the opposite."

"So no date."

"No."

"No male friends of any sort."

"Probably not."

"No James."

"Not even if he was the lat living organisim in the universe."

"Oh come on Lily we all know you still like him."

"What utter crap!"

"Then why the fuck do you still wear that locket he gave you."

"I don't!"

"You're wearing it now!" Exclaimed Becky pointing to Lily's neck.

"It goes with most of my clothes."

"Sure that's why you never take it off; EVER!"

"It is!"

"If you say so."

"Yes I do say so!"

Lily turned away to see a Ravenclaw boy sidling up to her.

"What?!" She snapped with a little more hostility than intended.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" He burst out.

"I'm going to try and forget what you jus said and count down from five to give you the chance to retreat to the furthest corner of this room before I break your nose."

"Gulp!"

"5…………4…………….3" At this the boys face turned white and he rushed over to the far corner of the room.

"Ohhh! Violent Lily." Joked Becky. "I like it."

"Oh shut-up!"

…………………………………

Lily went through the rest of the lesson feeling rather awkward. Yeah sure; Jack Stevens was gorgeous and an amazing catch but poor Remus. Lily did not want to be the one to break the news. But what was really bothering her was how did Becky know that she still wore the locket, how did she know why and how many other people knew too?

She arrived at dinner later that day to find that unfortunately the only two spaces left were next to Remus or next to Mathew; a physically repulsive 5th year with the personality of a fish. Naturally she sat next to Remus.

"Hey my little Lily flower. How did it go with Becky?" Asked Remus as Lily sat down and began to fill her plate with food.

Lily's heart skipped a beat and her mind wads racing. She didn't quite know what to say.

"Remus, I've got some bad news" She said carefully.

"What?" Asked Remus a little uneasily.

"Well she's kinda got a boyfriend sort of thing."

"Oh." Said Remus sadly his voice faltering. "Well that's fine."

"Remus I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be; it's not your fault." He said getting up. "Anyway I've got to go; I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Remus." Said Lily sadly knowing that she hadn't been very tactful; she should never be the bringer of bad news. She watched him walk sadly away and returned to her dinner.

Within a couple of minutes of her solitude Sirius had turned up and sat next to her beginning to fill his plate with more food than it was humanly possible to eat.

"How do you eat so much and not become the size of a whale?" Asked Lily shocked.

"I do a lot of sports and I have a high metabolism." Said Sirius simply.

"Lucky bastard." Muttered Lily.

"So how about this date."

"I told you not until all these rumors are cleared up which is never going to happen so I am date free."

"I did clear up the rumors."

"I don't believe you."

"Oi you over there." Called Sirius to a 6th year Hufflepuff passing by.

"Yeah." He squeaked.

"Come over here."

The boy sidled over looking rather worried.

"This is Lily Evans."

"That's nice." He said sounding rather perplexed.

"You have no questions you'd like to ask her."

"No."

"Nothing that you've been wondering about her."

"No."

"Nothing interesting you've heard about her at all."

"Nothing."

"You can go now." Said Sirius turning away leaving the boy to walk away. "Told you." He said to Lily.

"I don't believe it, it's only been three hours."

"I know I'm amazing."

"How did you do it?"

"Cast a few spells, punched a couple guys, slept with a handful of girls; you now, the usual."

"You're joking right."

"If only." Said Sirius jokily. "So this date; how about it?"

"Fine."

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed. "His name's Jason and you're going to tomorrows firework night. He'll meet you by the main entrance at 7:45."

"Ok then."

……………………………………………

It was 7:00 on Friday night and Lily was brushing her long red hair enjoying the peacefulness of their room now Maya had left; not the school just their dorm. Beth was putting on her make-up ready for her date with some Slytherin guy called Frazer, which Lily couldn't quite understand since all Slytherin's hated them but oh well.

Lily took her hairbrush and parted are hair right down the middle and began to plait each half. Once she was finished the tied them up with emerald butterfly hair bobbles over small black ties. She slid in a thin green headband with a large sparkly green flower leaning to the right of it through her hair and adjusted it until it sat right.

She pulled out her make-up bag and quickly smoothed over her face with a thin layer of foundation and then covered all her small blemishes with a dot of concealer. She then dusted her eyes with some sparkly green eye shadow and lined her eyes with some deep green eye liner before applying large amounts of black mascara to her eyelashes to make them look less boyish and quickly adding a small layer of lip gloss.

She then got up and adjusted her clothing to sit better. She pulled up her black skinny jeans so that they say on her hips comfortably and she pulled down her green vest top so that she only showed a centimeter of midriff. She picked up her multi-shaded green bangles and pulled them onto her left arm and stuck an emerald ring on the middle finger of her right hand before adjusting her locket so that the clip was at the back and it was sitting right. She then put in her dangly silver earrings and pulled on her black zip up jumper with Lily written on the back in green swirly writing with a picture of a bright white lily to accompany it. Before pulling on her black dolly shoes and waiting for Beth to get ready so that they could walk down together.

Beth quickly applied her lip gloss before picking up her black bag and handing Lily her own green beaded clutch bag that she had almost forgotten before getting up and walking out the door with Lily.

"So what's this Frazer like?" Asked Lily as they exited the common room.

"He's really sweet despite being a Slytherin and just so kind I really like him."

"Hmmmm."

"Look I know he's a Slytherin but don't hold that against him."

"I don't, one of my best friends is a Slytherin remember I just think that you should be careful because he could turn out to be a right bastard."

"Ok then. So what about this guy you're meeting, what's he like?"

"I've never met him."

"Another one of Sirius's blind dates?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"So what house is he in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"What year?"

"7th."

"And what's his name."

"Jason."

"Ohhh, sexy."

"Not very, it's a gay boy's name."

"I suppose."

"So where are you meeting him?"

"Just here." Said Lily pointing to the large double doors of the main entrance.

"Well I'll see you later." Said Beth. "Frazer and I are meeting at the sparkler stall; have a nice time."

"Knowing how well Sirius picks dates I doubt I will."

"Well have fun all the same." Said Beth laughing and walking off.

Lily stood around for a minute or two looking through the crowd to see if she could see someone who looked remotely like they could be called Jason before someone creped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder taking her by fright.

"Hi I'm Jason." He smiled as Lily turned round.

Oh my god! Thought Lily. He's gorgeous absolutely amazing he was so hot that had the temperature risen any more Lily was sure she would have melted, just as well it was winter. Lily starred at hi in a kind of trance finding herself incapable of speech.

"Erm, hello?" He said waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

"Oh I am so sorry." Said Lily embarrassed. "I was out for a little bit there. Hi I'm Lily."

"Well then Lily would you like to accompany me into the outside world of beautiful explosions and cool little sparkly thingies that if you move fast enough you can write with."

"I'd love to." Said Lily laughing slightly and taking his outstretched hand before walking out into the dark grounds where the fireworks would start soon.

They walked through the herd of students all waiting excitedly for the show to begin.

"Roasted Marshmallow's my dear?" Offered Jason as they reached a line of stalls.

"Why yes thank you kind sir." Said Lily enjoying the joke of talking in old English.

"Erm two sticks of pink roasted marshmallows please." Said Jason. "I love pink, It's like my favorite colour. It's just so pretty." He said doing the gayest hand flick Lily had ever seen. "Don't you think?"

"I really like pink but green's my favorite colour."

"Speaking of green I love your top. 100 cotton right? Fantastic and from over here I can tell that's it using the double cross over latch stitch, the best kind. It's simply fabulous." He said his eyes gleaming and widening as he went on.

Lily thought it was rather odd what he just said but decided to ignore it, he's a great guy so he's a little odd that shouldn't make any difference.

"That's 5 galleons my dear." Said the lady behind the stall handing Jason the marshmallow sticks as he handed over the money.

"Here you go." He said handing Lily he stick and taking back hold of her hand with his free hand.

"So what subjects do you do?" He asked.

"Erm Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Arithmaty, transfiguration, ancient runes and herbology. I'm hoping to become and auror."

"That's so cool. I want to be a healer, saving lives would be just so cool not to mention useful."

"I see what you mean."

"I can't believe I don't remember you from any classes or anything, I'm usually quite good with faces and with your fashion sense I'm pretty sure I would have remembered but apparently not."

"Strange isn't it." Just like you thought Lily but only verbalized the first part. "Oh look there's Becky with her date."

"Hey Lily I thought you said you did have a date." Becky said walking over to them and looking Jason up and down.

"I didn't have at the time. Becky this is Jason, Jason this is Becky."

"Hi." He Said shaking Becky's hand and smiling at her.

"Well Lily, Jason this is Jack."

"Hi" they both said in unison and as strange as it may sound Jason blushed and avoided his gaze.

"Well we better be off." Said Becky. "We want to go and get one of those cool sparkly things. Bye."

They walked off into the distance as Lily watched them and oddly enough so did Jason though he seemed to be focusing on Jack more than anything else.

"Jason are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You just blushed earlier."

"No I didn't." He said in the defensive manor of a young girl trying to hide a crush.

BANG!

"Oh look the fireworks are starting." Said Lily quickly changing the subject.

…………………………

They sat and watched the fireworks peacefully for about an hour but that's how long the show lasted. The mix of colours and shapes was amazing and really special and seemed to mesmerize it's audience so you couldn't look away and you feared to blink in case you missed something.

After it finished Lily and Jason walked over to Remus, Sirius and his date Kirsten (don't judge me Becky you did it too).

"Hey Remus." Said Lily kindly smiling at him. "Enjoy the show?"

"Yeah it was great." Said Remus before turning to Jason. "Hey Jason how are you?"

"Fine." He replied.

"Oh you two know each other."

"Yeah we have Ancient Runes together." Said Jason.

"Cool. Look Jason I'll be back in a minute I've just got to go and ask Kirsten something." She said kissing him on the cheek and quickly rushing over to Kirsten and Becky.

"Hey you guys." She said as she arrived. "Where are your dates?"

"Sirius and Jack went to get us hot chocolates. What about yours?" Asked Becky.

"He's talking to Remus."

"So how's it going?" Asked Kirsten.

"Erm…well he's kind of weird. He's nice and all but he's mentioned fashion about 5 times now, he loves pink, he does a gay hand flick and I swear to god he was checking out Jack earlier. How odd is that?"

"Very." Said Becky.

"Hate to break it to you Lil's but it sounds like he's queer."

"Well I just told you he's odd I don't need that re-established."

"You've misunderstood me; I don't mean odd queer I mean gay queer."

"He's not gay!" Said Lily although in her back of her mind she couldn't shift the thought.

"Hi girls." Said Sirius as he and Jack returned and he handed Kirsten her hot chocolate.

"Thanks." She smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Lily." Said Sirius. "How's your date going?"

"Great. I'm just going to get back to him, I just needed to ask Becky something about the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Bye." She said walking off but she couldn't shake the thought Kirsten had put in her mind.

"I'm back." She said as she arrived next to Jason and took his hand.

"Well I'd better be going. The bands on in a minute and I want to be front row." Said Jason. "Bye."

Jason and Lily began to walk away leaving Remus on his own and began to push through the crowd of students.

"Don't you think Remus is so attractive?" Said Jason seemingly unaware of what he was saying. "I find that whole intellectual thing so sexy; especially on guys."

Ok so he might be gay, just might thought Lily.

"Oh my god!" Screamed Jason girlishly as the band came on "This is Casting Castles. They are so amazing!"

They started playing their first song at what Lily thought was an outrageously loud volume.

"I love them!" Jason screamed over the noise.

The tall male man at the front of the stage drew himself close to the microphone and began to sing.

"OMG! Their lead singer is so fit." Said Jason with the air of a young girl with an unrealistic crush.

Oh my god! Thought Lily he is so gay!

"Erm…..Jason can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah sure." Said Jason still looking up at the stage.

"I mean in like private."

"Oh ok." He said looking down at her and leading her to a small secluded bit of the grounds before sitting down on the grass and Lily joined him.

"Ok Jason." Said Lily a little nervous but she knew that something had to be done. "I hate to bring bad news."

"Ok then."

"And you have to appreciate how hard this is for me….."

"Lily just say it, I don't care."

"I think you might be gay."

"What!" He exclaimed. "I'm not………." He laughed flicking his hand in the stereotypical gay way. He suddenly cut off his sentence and looked down at his hand shocked and then looked back up at Lily "Oh my god! I am so gay!"

"I'm so sorry Jason."

"No worries. I don't really care I guess it was just unexpected."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course." Said Jason who really didn't seem to care. "Hey; you wouldn't happen to know if Sirius is single?"

**A/N: So that's it, no more no less. Sorry it was so crap, sorry it took so long sorry you suffered from reading it; actually I'm sorry for a lot of things but I didn't make you read it you could have stopped. Well if you were disappointed please tell me why, if you just hated it tell me what was wrong and you know praise is always good too. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you do.**

**And thanks again to ****it'sme :) (an anonymous reviewer) for this character idea I really loved it and I've tried to do it justice, though I doubt I have. If you have any ideas for dates please put them forward. Any ideas are welcome.**

**Cherry328 :)**


	10. autos note that i will delete later

**A/N: Erm………. hi I just have to put in this note not to resign from the story but to apologize. I have been really ill recently, I have had a lot of work to do and I have a big show coming up so I haven't really been able to do this story in a while but I am doing this to reassure you that a chapter will be coming soon I promise I'm just going through a rough patch at the moment but I'll do my best. Sorry if your now disappointed because you thought it was an update but I promise on my life (which isn't really worth that much) that one will come soon.**

**Cherry328**


	11. Hayden

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, it's not mine!**

**I would like to thank AmericanPoet for the idea of this character it isn't exactly the same but it originated from your idea i was going to do it as you said but as i wrote this chapter the idea just evolved and also you said a guy and i did a girl so i'm very sorry if you don't like it. **

**Well you all may be very surprised that this story has been updated what has it been nearly a year or something like that. But i was revising on my computer and got really bored and suddenly i remembered fanfiction and how much i loved writing this story. I went onto the site and read my story so far (it's not as good as i remembered it to be but oh well) and i read all the reviews i got, for which i am very thankful, and i decided that i really wanted to start writing it again. So here it is the long awaited chapter and just to let you know i fully intend to finish this story and update regularly so keep an eye out for the next chapter. I also felt really bad realising i'd left it for so long and so many people had reviewed begging me to update soon so i PROMISE i will!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, god knows its been long enough so hopefully its good. ******

**Hayden**

It was the beginning of December, the mother of all festive months, and the Christmas cheer was all around Hogwarts. Everyone was full of the festive spirit.

"I HATE MY LIFE!'

Well almost everyone.

James groaned and collapsed onto the common room couch and curled up into a ball of patheticness. Though James was rather alone in his depression no one else felt his misery in fact they were in quite the opposite mood.

"I love my life!!!" Exclaimed Sirius as he burst through the portrait hole holding Hogsmade shopping bags and wearing a rather ridiculous Santa hat over his mop of hair. "Aww! What's wrong Prongsie?" said Sirius pouting mockingly.

"Go away Sirius" Cried James in teenage angst.

"No" Said Sirius cheerfully and proceeding to sit on the floor right in front of James's face. James lashed out throwing a rather lazy fist in Sirius's direction. "Wow! Someone's PMSing" joked Sirius.

"Shut-up" Grumbled James.

"Come on then seriously what's wrong" Asked Sirius a little exasperated with James's mood but still attempting to be a good friend.

"You know"

"No actually I don't. Enlighten me."

"Lily was with Jason at the fireworks"

"So?" Asked Sirius displaying yet again his lack of tact.

"Fireworks were our thing"

"and......"

"I miss Lily!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"DONT WORRY ABOUT IT!? I LOVE HER!!!! And now she's with someone else!"

"I really wouldn't worry about it. Jason's gay"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"YES! Why wouldn't it?"

"She'd rather date a gay guy than me! At least she has someone to do things like that with I have no one! NO ONE!!!!!!!"

"you have me" Said Sirius fluttering his eyelashes and getting uncomfortably close to James's face.

James showed his head back and groaned "As much as I love you man that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Well I could always fix you loneliness for you"

"Well as much as I appreciate the gesture I have to face the facts. You're blind dates so far have not been that great. I think I'd rather be alone"

"I'm hurt"

"You should be"

"But seriously I have the perfect person in mind."

"No"

"Really hot blonde, big boobs"

"You have my attention" Said James looking up from burying his face in the couch.

"Well that's not what she's like"

James sighed heavily proceeding to bury his face back into the couch.

"But she's still great. You'll really like her"

"mmmm"

"What was that?"

"Alright then."

"YAY! All I have to do now is arrange it. I feel like a proper matchmaker! I LOVE my life"

"Well I'm glad someone does."

"I'm off I will see you later" and with that Sirius pranced out the common room.

James laughed slightly at Sirius's over enthusiasm and sat up at the end of the couch.

"Sirius" Came a voice from the girls stairwell. "I was just wondering if......oh" Said Kirsten her face falling as she turned round the corner top realise that Sirius was no-where to be seen. "Hey James" She sighed seeing him sitting on the couch.

"Hey" Said James half smiling through his sad face.

"Have you seen Sirius?"

"Yer. You just missed him. Sorry"

"Don't be. I seem to be just missing him allot these days." Sighed Kirsten plonking herself down on the sofa next to James.

"Huh?"

"I don't think I've seen him all week. It's really weird. I think he's avoiding me"

"Really?" Asked James surprised.

"Really" Said Kirsten sadly and proceeding to rest her head on James's shoulder and lean into him. To this James stiffened but noticing her sadness put his arm around Kirsten to comfort her.

"You guys having problems?"

"I dunno. He's just never around anymore. I walk into a room he walks out of it. If i want to do something he's never free and he only ever asks me out when he knows I've got classes. It's just all a bit weird."

"I'm sure it's nothing" Said James at an attempt to be comforting.

"I'm sure it not." Said Kirsten her voice cracking. "And the annoying thing is that I can't work out what I've done wrong."

"Here" Said James handing Kirsten a tissue to wipe her single tear away.

"Thanks" Said Kirsten laughing a little. "I know you probably think this is a stupid thing to cry over."

"Of course not! Do you really think I didn't shed a tear over Lily" James exclaimed.

"No" Said Kirsten laughing slightly.

"Just imagine me curled up like a baby and howling like a wolf to the moon and you'll get just how much I cried. One tear is not stupid, in fact one tear shows me just how strong you are."

"Thanks James" Said Kirsten smiling up at him "Bu the truth is I'm not feeling that strong at the moment. There's just this voice inside my head telling me that maybe I'm just not good enough"

"Hey. You listen to me" Said James sternly really catching Kirsten's attention and pulling her closer and squeezing her tightly against him he proceeded to speak. "You are beautiful, clever, strong, independent, kind, funny girl and it shouldn't be you who is wondering whether or not you're good enough it should be Sirius. Because you are worthy of any guy but not every guy is worthy of you and you need to decide if Sirius is or isn't because truthfully at the moment it really doesn't look like he is."

"Thanks James" Said Kirsten beaming. "So are you worthy of me?"

"Oh of course. I'm worthy of everyone."

"No ego issues there!"

"Nope not at all" Laughed James.

"Did you really mean that?"

"What?"

"What you said about me"

"Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't have said it now would I."

Kirsten looked up into James's eyes and he suddenly became very aware of and uncomfortable with the fact that they were actually the only two left in the common room. She carefully placed her arm over his shoulder and around his neck and pulled herself closer before proceeding to kiss him much to the surprise of James"

"No Sirius I don't want to go on another of your......................well!" Exclaimed Lily as she walked into the common room closely followed by Sirius.

Kirsten pulled away from James as quickly as humanly possible but they had already been caught in the act.

"Nice" Said Lily disgusted before storming out of the common room.

"Lily wait!" Shouted James pushing Kirsten away from him and running after her.

"Sirius...." Kirsten tried to speak but Sirius raised a hand to silence her.

"Just let me think for a minute" He said as calmly as he could manage though his words sounded painfully strained and they stabbed Kirsten a million times over like hot steel rods laden with guilt.

They sat stonily on that couch for many minutes as far away from each other as possible and each time each of them tried to speak an intake of breath could be heard but then words would forsake them and the room would fall silent again. They could have been sitting there for seconds or hours because the silence was timeless but in however long it was not a single person entered the common room it was as though the dry tension of the room had seeped through the portrait hole and served as a warning to all those outside so they knew not to go in.

Another sharp intake of breath was taken and each of them sat there wondering if a word would actually be spoken and then in a room that had not known noise for quite some time now came the voice of a broken man and all he could say was "Why?"

"I'm sorry" Whispered Kirsten beginning to cry.

"Sorry's not good enough. Why did you do it?" Sirius said his voice becoming stronger and louder now.

"I'm really sorry."

"You're not answering my question" Said Sirius through angry gritted teeth.

"I just..........." Began Kirsten.

"Just what? WHAT? I really want to know how you're going to explain this one!"

"I was lonely!" Sad Kirsten suddenly becoming stronger.

"Oh well that, THAT, excuses everything" Said Sirius his words dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

"You were never with me anymore!" Shouted Kirsten standing up to level with Sirius. "You were always busy, avoiding me, leaving messages with my friends. WHAT? Could you not stand to speak to me any longer. DO YOU NOT CARE ANYMOE?!"

"YOU THINK I DONT CARE!" Shouted Sirius his voice now at top volume. "YOU REALLY THINK THAT?"

"YES I THINK THAT!"

"THIS IS HOW MUCH I CARE!" Shouted Sirius now beginning to search his pockets frantically "THIS IS WHY I'VE BEEN ACTING STRANGE. THIS IS WHY WE HAVENT GONE ANYWHERE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN SEARCHING HIGH AND LOW FOR THE PERFECT ONE!!!" he was still searching his pockets "THIS IS WHY I'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOU BECUASE I DIDNT WANT TO GIVE IT AWAY! I WAS COMING HERE TO ASK YOU TO DINNER TOMORROW!" his voice cracked on the last word and tears began to roll frantically down his face as his hand stopped in one of his pockets grasping tightly onto something.

"Sirius..." Tried Kirsten.

"No" He replied sternly "Just no. I loved you and all you did was throw it back in my face. Its over!" his voice calm and broken with resignation to the fact that the relationship they once had was lost.

"Sirius..." Kirsten tried again.

"No!" Sirius said pulling his hand out of his pocket. "Here. This is what broke our relationship" He harshly threw a small, velvet, bottle green jewellery case at Kirsten and in her stiffness and shock at the situation it just fell to her side. She was too shocked to even attempt to catch it.

"Nice to see how much you care" Spat Sirius. "Goodbye!"

And with that the tension in the room caused by love, anger and pain was broken by the audible sound of both their hearts breaking in painful synchronization and then Sirius was gone and Kirsten was left stiffly standing there staring into space. A couple of seconds later she looked down at the green case that destroyed her relationship and picked it up. Hesitantly she popped it open to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a diamond as big as her fist with the engraving 'will you marry me' in its inner ring. And with that Kirsten became hysterical. Her voice screamed uncontrollably and it cracked in pain. She collapsed desperately onto the couch howling, as James had said, like a wolf howls to the moon. She clutched the case tightly and wrapped her arms around herself, curled up into a ball on the couch trying to keep herself from falling apart. She could feel a literal hole where her heart had been and as she wept manically she knew that hole would never be filled again because that was for the Sirius in her.

**..................................**

"Lily wait" Shouted James after the red head who was charging down the hall at a phenomenal speed.

"Why should I?"

"Just let me explain."

Lily turned round sharply and looked James dead in the face "You don't need to explain anything to me James I'm not your girlfriend, you haven't wronged me in anyway though trust me that is not what you want to walk in on in the common room, but I think that you do need to explain something to Sirius because that was his girlfriend"

"She kissed me!"

"And as sure as I am about that fact because I know she's not your type I'm not the one you should be convincing. So go back and talk to Sirius because you're wasting your time with me, I can't fix anything." And with that Lily stalked quickly her head down and her arms folded self-consciously.

James stood there feeling blank for a moment or it could have been a thousand and all he could think of was Sirius and how this would ever be fixed. He sprang to life and rushed up the stairs to the common room.

"Sirius?" Said James bursting into the common room but Sirius wasn't there. "Sirius?" Repeated James as he ran up the stairs to the boys dorm. He burst through their dorms door and there was Sirius sitting on his bed looking rather dishevelled.

"What?" Sirius said in a strained, sharp voice.

"I just......................" Began James.

"JUST WHAT?!" Exploded Sirius. "WANTED TO APOLOGISE FOR DESTROYING MY RELATIONSHIP?! BREAKING MY HEART? SNOGGING MY GIRLFRIEND? WHAT?!"

"Sirius I....." James tried remaining calm despite Sirius's outburst.

"DON'T!" Interrupted Sirius standing up and squaring up to James. "Don't!"

"Sirius just relax and............" Next thing James new Sirius's fist was making painful contact with his face. James's hand flew up to his face and became covered in blood due to the fact that his nose was no bleeding.

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!" Shouted Sirius punching James again.

"Ok. But its important you know it's not my fault."

"Not your fault?!" Spat Sirius. "How could this not be your fault?"

"She kissed me!" Explained James just pleased that Sirius hadn't punched him again.

"A likely story" Said Sirius raising his fist again but stopped supprised to see that James was not defending himself or fighting back at Sirius. "WELL ARENT YOU GOING TO STOP ME?!" He yelled getting frustrated.

"no" replied James calmly.

"FIGHT BACK!"

"No"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because I deserve this and you don't deserve anything of the sort."

Sirius raised his fist again and punched James even harder than before "HIT ME!" He yelled.

"Sirius.........."

"HIT ME" He repeated once again thumping James.

James took his hands and placed them firmly on Sirius's shoulders. "Sirius calm down. I'm not going to hit you." With that Sirius looked down and sighed deeply. After a second he looked back at James tears rolling out of his soft, puppy dog eyes.

"She's gone."

"yeah" Sighed James.

"Its over" Said Sirius his voice barely audible.

"Yeah"

Sirius sat back down on the bed slowly and in a resigned nature and shortly after James walked over and joined him.

"I'm sorry" apologized James.

"Don't be" Said Sirius looking up at him with an almost half smile on his face but it disappeared quickly.

"Huh?" Said James surprised.

"It wasn't your fault. I believe you." Smiled Sirius.

"Thanks man." Smiled James.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Smiled Sirius. "This is just gonna take a while to get over."

"I understand" Said James patting Sirius on the back supportively. "If you ever want to talk about it." Offered James.

"Thanks. But not at the moment."

"Ok. Do you want to be alone?"

"No"

"Do you want to take me to the hospital wing?"

"Why?" Asked Sirius curiously.

"Because I think your fist did some serious damage!" Laughed James.

"Oh sorry." Said Sirius laughing slightly.

They both got up to go and get James's injuries fixed and as they walked pass the common room couch Sirius stopped in stared with the look of a haunted man in his eyes and he knew he would never see the common room the same way again and that being in this particular area would always hurt him deep within.

**................................**

Oddly enough within just a few days everything was pretty much back to normal. James and Sirius were on great terms as if nothing ever happened though Sirius and Kirsten were still awkward and everyone knew they always would be. They avoided each other at all costs and it was evident they were both still hurting but other than that everything was normal. As it had been. It was the last week of term before the Christmas holidays and everyone was excited to be getting a break and Sirius was especially excited about the next part of his plan. James's next date. And as the marauders sat at the Gryffindor table on a Saturday afternoon eating their lunch Sirius couldn't help but talk about it.

"Ok so at 3:30 you will meet her at the suit of armour by the entrance to the hall." Said Sirius.

"Ok I've got it!" Sighed James. Sirius had now repeated the same thing what seemed like a million times.

"Ohhh! Don't get your panties in a twist!!!!!"

"Ha ha!" Said James his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just don't miss the quidditch match it should be good."

"Yeah starts at 4:00 right?"

"Yep. I'll be there early so I'll save a seat for you. Keep and eye out!"

"Will do."

"Well I've got to go. Got a detention with Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"long story and kind of embarrassing so you "won't be finding out any time soon."

"Aww!" Moaned James childishly. "Bye then."

"I'll see you later"

"sure."

And with that Sirius left leaving James to eat with Remus.

"So how've you been?" James asked.

"Just great." Said Remus sarcastically.

"What's got your tail in a twist?"

"Well lets just say it hasn't been the best month"

"Do tell"

"Well Maya, the supposed love of my life, has turned out to be a lying cheating bitch. The only other girl who I am mildly attracted to manages to get a boyfriend the moment I express any interest in her. I just failed a potions test thanks to me being up all night worrying about my potions test. And to top it all off its a full moon next week! What a great Christmas I'm gonna have!"

"You're right. That sucks."

"Thanks for encouragement."

"No problem. Well I've got to go Moony I've got a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay to do and a hot date in 3hours."

"Another one of Sirius's set up's?"

"Yep. So it should be fun." Laughed James knowing full well it would probably be nothing of the sort.

"Well bye."

"Bye" Said James getting up and walking off towards the Gryffindor common room.

**..................................**

Despite the fact that when James started writing his essay 3hours had seemed like a long time he found himself getting dressed in a hurry at 3:15 having only written the title of his essay. Once dressed in a casual pair of dark, ripped, baggy jeans and a black shirt over a white vest, and making sure his hair was sufficiently messy James was running down the stairs towards the main entrance trying not to be late. To his relief although he was a bit late no-one was there yet so he could at least pretend he'd been on time. In just a few seconds after his arrival a girl appeared from the stairs and started walking towards him. She was quite small; she came up to about James's shoulder. Her hair was deep auburn, not nearly as nice as Lily's though, she had golden brown puppy dog eyes and was stick thin. She was wearing very tight dark blue jeans, a white vest, with a black buttoned jumper over the top, and as James looked down he realised that she was wearing black shoes with a massive heel that was at the very least three inches and he couldn't help but wonder how tiny she was without them.

"James?" She asked as she approached him.

"Erm, yeah, that's me." He replied rather sheepishly.

"Hi I'm Hayden. Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?"

"Err...yeah I got here like 10 minutes before you arrived."

"I am so sorry!"

"ah never mind, doesn't really matter."

"Well shall we get going?"

"Erm yer probably should Sirius will be really pissed if I miss some of it. Oh and we've got to look for him cause he said he'd save us seats."

"In the Gryffindor section?"

"Yer why? What house are you in?" Asked James as they walked towards the pitch.

"Ravenclaw."

"Their playing today aren't they."

"Yep, against Slytherin."

"Oh well Slytherin have no chance they've got a really shit team this year."

"I know right? And what's up with Perkins?"

"I have no idea."

"He wouldn't be able to see the snitch even if it hit in right between the eyes."

"And their beaters have crap aim. Either that or their colour blind because they always seem to hit the bludgers at their own team."

"I think someone should tell them that Slytherin are the ones in green and so they have to stop sending their own players to the hospital wing."

"Apparently people are beginning to think they're a couple of Gryffindor spies trying to sabotage the Slytherin team."

"Are they?" Asked Hayden her eyes wide with curiosity.

"No." Said James bluntly not quite believing that she could really think that. "Though the idea's quite good. Can't believe we never thought of it."

Eventually they arrived at the stadium and found Sirius in amongst the crowd.

"Hey!" He called beckoning them over to the two seats he had saved for them on his left side."

"Thanks mate. Great seats." Said James sitting down next to Sirius and then Hayden sat down next to him.

"Yer right on the edge and everything." Agreed Hayden enthusiastically.

They sat there with some snacks and drinks excitedly anticipating the start of the game. And by the time Mrs. Cadogan stepped out to start the game they were quite literally on the edge of their seats. They watched eagerly as both team captains walked onto the pitch to shake hands as the rest of the team took their positions. As their hands locked in even from as far away as they were you could see the Ravenclaw's captain, Vanessa Hurley's, pain as the big burly Slytherin captain, Vincent Richards, crushed her hand in what was no longer a handshake but an unfairly matched arm wrestle.

"HEY!" Yelled Hayden at the top of her lungs "FOUL YOU LITTLE BASTARD LET GO OF HER!"

At that moment all eyes in the stadium were averted from the match to where Hayden, James and Sirius were standing and as much as Sirius and James tried to cover up the fact they were with her it was pretty obvious they were since after she had finished yelling at the Slytherin player she turned to them both and muttered "Bloody scumbag!" To which James and Sirius simply nodded trying to cover their embarrassment at her outburst.

" Thank you Miss Clarke but in future could you learn to keep your mouth shut." Yelled Mrs. Cadogan from the centre pitch.

"Whatever" Muttered Hayden angrily.

A couple of seconds later the snitch was released and the quaffle was thrown into the air.

"BAD THROW" Shouted Haden as Mrs. Cadogan released the quaffle and left the pitch "RE-THROW! RE-THROW!" She chanted blatantly alone in her views.

"Maybe you should calm down it looked like a perfectly acceptable throw to me."

"DONT tell me to calm down" Snapped Hayden "And besides who cares what you think" and then she returned to watching the game intently.

Every five seconds it seemed like she had something to say she could not keep her thoughts to herself and it would've been ok if only anyone had actually done something wrong. James was just about to edge past Sirius to go and get a drink when it happened. The Slytherin captain rammed into a small chaser from Ravenclaw, knocking her off her broom to take the quaffle and score.

"HEY!" Yelled Hayden outraged.

'oh god!' thought James he knew that this was going to be ugly he just underestimated quite how ugly.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!" She screamed throwing drinks bottles and cans at the Slytherin players with rather good aim and impressive accuracy.

As the score of the Slytherin team went up and the Slytherin captain proceeded to do a lap of victory for his goal Hayden began to climb up onto the edge of the stand.

"Wow! Hayden what are you doing?" Asked James standing up.

"Just wait." She said now right on the edge with nothing stopping her from falling off.

"Careful" Said James moving towards her trying to steady her in case she fell.

"Get off!" She snapped smacking James's hands away.

Before James knew it the Slytherin captain was flying past the Gryffindor stand and in a split second Hayden launched herself off the edge of the stand smacking into the Slytherin captain bringing him to the ground with a loud thud. Once they landed on the grass and the Slytherin appeared to be unconscious Hayden proceeded to beat him up fiercely. As she did so Slytherin players began flying towards her to defend their team mate as they pulled her off him the Ravenclaw players also flew in to defend her and before you knew it people from the stands were chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT" and some of them were even running onto the pitch to get in on the action. Soon the teachers were running onto the pitch to break up the brawl and as they approached the mass of fighting students James reacted.

"Run." He said to Sirius.

"What?" Asked Sirius confused and leaning closer to James so that he could hear him more clearly over the violent screams filling the stadium.

"Run!"

"Why?"

"Because at the end of this I don't want people to think I was with her and I definitely don't want her coming back over here! Run!" Laughed James beginning to push Sirius forward through the crowd of Gryffindors and out of the stand.

Soon the two of them were running as fast as they could out of the stadium and towards the castle. They ran all the way to their dorm and burst through their dorm door in fits of laughter collapsing on their beds exhausted from the run.

"Good game?" Asked Remus peering up at them from over a book.

"Yes." Laughed Sirius.

"And no." Added James.

"I thought it was great!" Said Sirius.

"Yeah but you weren't the one on a date with the phsyco who satred a mid-game brawl."

"She wasn't a physco, she was a sports enthusiast."

"Yer sure, that's what you call it."

"Shut-up" Laughed Sirius.

"That girl has got some serious sports rage!" Laughed James.

"So I take it you won't be seeing her again." Said Remus putting down his book.

"No." Replied James sternly "Not in a million years."

**A/N: Well thank you so much for reading this i am very grateful but i'd be even more grateful if you reviewed!!!!!!!!!! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll love you eternally if you do ******

**And thanks again to AmericanPoet for the idea. Its awesome and so are you!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cherry328**


End file.
